Where Do Young Witches & Wizards Learn Their ABC’s
by BlackDragonGN
Summary: Hermione becomes a teacher for young witches & Wizards. She is expecting the best out of this job, knowing very well that she is good with children, but what happens when she is faced with a misbehaved child that happens to be Draco Malfoy's son?
1. Chapter 1

**Where Do Young Witches & Wizards Learn Their ABC's?**

_I do not own Harry potter_

**Chapter Uno!**

Hermione Granger walked the halls of Winifred Elementary School for young witches and wizards. Her black heels clicked against the tile flooring in the empty hallways. She passed many solid, wooden doors with bronze door knobs before stopping at a specific one that had a golden plate on it with her last name written on it in black letters. Under her name was the room number 402. Excitement rose up in her chest.

She placed the book she was carrying under her arm and grabbed her purse that clung to her side to pull out her keys. She unlocked her classroom door and pushed it open. The room was dark, so she flipped on the light switch. She looked around the small, squared room. The walls were full of posters with encouraging sayings and small little decorations that brightened up the room. All the desks were put into groups of four near the front of the classroom where the blackboard was. In the back left of the class is where her desk was located. It was angled in the corner so she could have a whole view of the classroom.

She walked over toward her desk and looked it over to make sure she had all the necessities she needed. She nodded when she was sure everything was in check and then headed over to her bookshelf full of new, untouched books. She looked down at the book she still had in hand.

'How could I forget this book?' She thought. She brushed her hand over the book; it was Dr. Seuss's Green eggs and ham.

A smile formed on her lips as she placed the book on the top shelf. "Now everything is perfect." She said as she rose to her feet.

She looked around the classroom and clapped her hands together in excitement. "I can't wait for tomorrow!" She chirped.

Her eyes roamed around the room once again, and stopped at the big black clock over the classroom door. A look of horror swept across her face when she registered what time it was.

"Oh no! Is it already this late?!" She squeaked as she ran to the door.

She quickly flicked off the lights and locked the door. She half ran half slide down the halls. Once she exited the building she apparated outside a large brick house, with a beautiful lawn decorated with colorful flowers.

'Ginny has been gardening again.' She noted to herself.

She ran up the stone steps and stopped at the front door. She quickly pulled down her black straight skirt that had crawled up her thighs and fixed up her dressy red shirt with black and white patterns. She checked the back of the shirt to make sure the small bow was still in place. She then tucked the few strands of curls that fell from her loose bun behind her ears and ran a hand through her side bangs. When she was done she rang the door bell. She only waited a couple of seconds before someone opened the door.

"Hermione! You made it!" Ginny squealed as she gave Hermione a light hug.

"Wow, Look at you! You look ready to burst." Hermione commented when she pulled away.

"Ha ha. Very funny." Ginny grimaced.

"Aw, I'm just messing with you. You look smashing in that lovely dress."

Ginny was wearing a dark green dress that fell just above her knees. It clung tightly against her big belly and flared out a bit toward the end.

"And look, your boob's are quiet massive now, I bet Harry loves that." Hermione joked.

Ginny blushed madly. "Hermione!" She squeaked and playful slapped her arm. She looked down at her chest. "Hm. Did they really get that big?" She said thoughtfully.

"Did what get big?" asked a voice from behind them.

Ginny turned around and came face to face with her husband. Her cheeks went scarlet. "Mind your business Harry."

Harry shrugged his shoulders and turned to Hermione. "It's good to see you Hermione." He smiled at her.

"It's great to see you guys too. I've missed you terribly." She smiled back.

"Well, come on inside before we end up spending all are time together out here babbling." Harry Suggested. "You girls can go chat in the living room, while I continue preparing dinner. Ron should be arriving soon."

Ginny lead the way to the living room and sat down on the long sandy color sofa. Hermione followed suit and sat down as well.

"We've really missed you these past two weeks. Well I really have. I've been so lonely without you here. You usually keep me company while Harry is at work. He's been working long hour lately at the ministry. He wants to take off a lot of time when the baby arrives." Ginny explained.

"I'm so sorry. I wish the school year wasn't starting so soon."

"It's not your fault, so don't worry about it. How are things progressing at work?"

"Everything is going very well. I just can't wait for tomorrow. I'm really excited."

"I'm really glad you found your true calling. You were so miserably at your old job." Ginny grimaced remembering.

Hermione laughed. "I thought working at an office was a perfect job for me, but I was hit with reality. It's not all it's cut out to be."

Ginny smiled. "Well, I'm glad that you found out what you are meant to do. You are extremely good with kids."

"Well, I did have a lot of practice babysitting my little cousins when I was younger. I had to help them with their homework and everything. I'm surprised I never thought of it before."

"Yes me too. Teaching children is something you were born to do."

"Ginny, you are praising me way too much. What do you want?" Hermione eyed her friend suspiciously.

"Well, I was hoping that you might be able to babysit the baby every once and awhile, so me and Harry can get our love life back into action, if you know what I mean." She raised her eyebrows.

Hermione waved her hands in front of her face. "Aug! Ginny! Too much information."

At that moment the door bell rang.

"I'll get it." Harry called from the kitchen. "You guys head over to the dining room."

Ginny and Hermione followed Harry's instructions and sat at the dining tabled. It was already set up with plates and utensils. The meal Harry cooked was in the center of the table.

The girls only had to wait a couple of minutes before the boys joined them.

"Hey Ginny, Hermione." Ron said when he entered the room. He gave them each a hug.

He then sat down along with Harry.

"Alright everyone dig in!" Harry said.

Everyone pilled food on their plates and made happy conversations.

* * *

**Hello! This is my first Harry Potter Fanfic.! I've Been reading a lot of them lately and was struck with this idea! Please let me know if you are interested in me continueing this story. The more reviews the more i will want to write. Thank-You!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello! Thanks to all that reviewed. It is greatly appreciated! I'm glad my plot grabbed your attention! Please continue to review! It would make me really happy! ;D****

* * *

****Where Do Young Witches and Wizards learn their ABC's?**

_I do not own Harry Potter_

**_Chapter Two!_**

Hermione stood outside her classroom with her door wide open. She kept fiddling with her hair that was up in a bun, and straightening out her white blouse. She wanted to look presentable in front of the parents dropping off their children. More than half of her students were already inside the classroom sitting on a large, round burgundy rug that she had placed near the bookshelf area that morning.

So far she found her students to be very polite and well behaved, but she knew that it would only last for a bit. Once they got use to their surroundings they'll start acting like themselves more. She hoped she would have to deal with only a couple of trouble makers.

Hermione looked down at her wrist watch. It was almost time for class to begin. She raised her clipboard that was at her side and checked her student list. Two of her students had yet to arrive. She really hoped they'd show. She wanted all her students to be here today because she had planned activities that would get them use to each other.

She looked down the hallway, which was full of students, but none heading her way. She looked down at her watch again. Anticipation arose in the pit of her stomach. It was almost time for class to begin. She started lightly rocking back and forth on her feet. Her black, shiny dressy shoes clicked as she did so. It was one of her nervous habits. She really wanted today to be perfect. She even arrived two hours early to ensure that.

She looked at her watch again. Five more minutes until class began. She almost started to pout, but then she saw a woman with a child latched to one of her legs headed in her direction. She immediately stood up straight and put on a smile.

"Good morning dear." The woman greeted Hermione. "Is this room 402?"

"Yes it certainly is." Hermione responded.

"Oh good, then you must be Ms. Granger." The mother smiled.

Hermione smiled back. "Yes that is right." She looked down at her student. "And who might you be?"

The girl squeezed her mother's leg tightly.

"This here is Lucy Benson." Mrs. Benson spoke for her.

Hermione looked at her check list and checked her off. She then looked back at Lucy. "It's nice to meet you Lucy, Welcome. I'm glad to have you in my class."

Lucy slowly let go of her mother's leg and bowed her head. "It's nice meet you too Ms. Granger." She mumbled while twiddling her thumbs.

Hermione smiled. "Wow. What long hair you have. It's so beautiful." She complemented her.

Lucy looked up and smiled brightly. "Really, you think it's beautiful?" she twirled one of her pigtails.

"Why yes of course. It's a lovely shade of brown."

"Thank you!" she chirped.

"Why don't you join everyone inside, while I talk to your mother, ok?"

Lucy nodded and headed inside.

"She's so cute." Hermione stated.

Mrs. Benson laughed lightly. "She is always so shy, but I really think she likes you. How are the other children so far?"

"All the same." Hermione answered. "They are all so nervous, but it won't last long."

Mrs. Benson peeked inside the classroom. "There is a whole lot in there. Is that all of them?"

"I'm afraid not. One is missing." Hermione said disappointed.

"Well, not everyone makes it on the first day. I'll be on my way now. I've got to get myself to work."

"Alright then Mrs. Benson."

Mrs. Benson turned to leave, but bumped into a small boy who was standing right behind her. "Oh! Sorry dear. I didn't see you there."

The boy just stared at her and didn't say anything. She felt uneasy under the child's gaze. "Uh, well I'll be off then." Mrs. Benson walked off, but continued to look back at the boy.

Hermione looked down at him. She thought that he might be the cutest little boy she had ever saw. He had light blue-gray eyes and chocolate brown colored hair.

"And who might you be?" Hermione asked, hoping he was her last student.

Silence. The boy just stared at her. She thought that it he might have been nervous, but then he spoke. "What are you, stupid? I wouldn't be standing here if I weren't in your class."

Hermione's left eye twitched. 'Well he's not shy.' She thought.

She didn't feel like going through her list of names again to see who wasn't checked off. "It would be easier if you gave me your name, so I can check you off." She explained.

He scoffed at her. "What kind of teacher are you? You are still not familiar with your students' names yet? Pathetic."

'Pretty mouthy for an eight year old.' She thought, but continued to smile at him. "Your name please."

The boy rolled his eyes. "Aidan Malfoy." He stated.

'Oh ok.' She thought. 'Aidan Malfoy, Aidan Malfoy.' She repeated in her head looking down the list. 'Malfoy, Malfoy. Oh, here he is, Aidan Malfoy. Check.'

Hermione froze. 'What! This cute, mouthy little boy is Malfoy's son? Wait Malfoy's son! Malfoy's son is in my class!' Hermione dropped her clipboard. 'I can't believe I just realized this. Where was my head when I was reviewing the list the past couple of days?'

Aidan looked at her strangely. "Is there something wrong?" he asked.

Hermione quickly snapped out of her thoughts and looked down at Aidan. "Uh, everything is fine. Go join everyone in class."

Aidan obliged and joined the other students on the rug.

Hermione bent down and picked up her clipboard. 'Wow, Malfoy's son. Harry and Ron are going to love this.'

She closed her classroom door and headed over to her students. She sat in a chair that she had placed on the edge of the rug to face the students.

"Good morning class." She began. "Today we won't be doing any work." She got a couple of smiles. "We are just going to get to know one another, ok?" A few nodded.

"This is how it's going to go, you'll first state your name and then tell us a bit about yourself and what you want to do when you grow up. I'll start and afterwards I'll take on volunteers." Hermione explained to the class.

"Hello, my name is Hermione Granger. I like the color blue. My favorite animal is a cheetah because they are very cute and can run really fast. My favorite food is an Italian dish called chicken alfredo, it is very yummy. When I was younger I wanted to be a business woman, which I became one, but I didn't like it, so I became a school teacher instead. Alright who wants to go next?"

Nobody raised their hand at first, but slowly hands began to sprout up.

"Alright, you there." Hermione pointed to a boy with blond hair and green eyes.

He slowly stood up. "Um, hi, my name is Thomas Akins. My favorite color is green. I don't have a favorite animal because I like a lot of them. My favorite food is lasagna because it's the only dish my mom can make that turns out good." Some of the students laughed, while Hermione grinned.

"I still don't know what I want to be when I grow up, but I hope to be a great wizard." He finished and sat back down.

Hermione clapped her hands. "Thank-you Thomas. You did great! Who's next?"

This time hands flew straight up. Hermione smiled. She was glad they were eager to participate. She decided to choose a girl this time.

She picked a girl with short black hair and brown eyes.

She stood up like Thomas did. "Hello, my name is Sibelle Langdon. I love the color magenta. My favorite animal is a fox. I don't really have a favorite food. I want to travel the world when I grow up." She sat back down right after she was done.

"Thank-you Sibelle. Who's next?"

Two students stood up. One was a girl and the other was a boy. They looked similar in every way. The boy had extremely short sandy hair and the girl had very long curly sandy hair. They both had dark brown eyes. "We'll go next." They said in unison.

"I'm Xavior Farley." Said the boy.

"And I'm Xavia Farley. We are both twins." Said the girl.

"We both like the color sea green." Xavior continued.

"Our Favorite animal is the Wombat because we learned about it when we went to a muggle's house." Xavia explained.

"It was on a thing called a Television."

"And hamburgers are our favorite food."

"We don't know what we want to do when we grow up, but we hope it something we can do together." They finished in unison and sat back down.

"Thank-you Xavior and Xavia. Next?" Hermione looked at her students.

Lucy stood up. "Hello, my name is Lucy Benson. I really like the color purple. My favorite animal is a panda and I love pork chops. I want to own a bookstore like my parents when I grow up." She sat back down.

A girl with dark red hair and light green eyes stood up next. "Hi, my name is Tegan Warton. I like zebras and the color red. I don't have a favorite food yet, but I do know that I want to own a broom shop when I grow up."

A boy stood up right after she sat down. He had black hair and honey brown eyes. "Hello, my name is Alasdair Burley. My favorite color is blue because it is the color of the sky. My favorite animal is a black panther. I like Yorkshire pudding. When I grow up I want to be a Quidditch player like my father."

Once he sat down another boy with dirty blond hair and dark green eyes stood up. "Hi, my name is Claxton Kirkwood Jr. I was named after my dad because we look a lot alike, so says my mum. I like the color burgundy, like this rug. I don't really have a favorite animal, but I think rhinoceroses are pretty cool. I don't have a favorite food. I want to work at the ministry like my father."

A girl with blond hair and dark brown eyes stood up this time after Claxton sat down. "Hello, my name is Isemay Netherwood. I love the color pink and Hippopotamuses because I find their name to be funny. One of my favorite foods is pizza. I want to be a great witch and become a teacher."

Another girl stood up after Isemay sat down. She had dark brown hair and brown eyes. "Hi, my name is Paige Mavis. My favorite color is yellow like the sun. I really like Kangaroos because they are cute. I don't have a favorite food and I still don't know what I want to do when I grow up."

As she finished a boy with brown hair and green eyes stood up. "Hi, my name is Lyle Gorman. I like the color brown and my favorite animal is the polar bear because they are really big and ferocious. I like roast beef and I want to be a Quidditch player."

Lyle sat down and another boy arose. He had really light brown hair and blue eyes. "My name is Urvine Wadsworth. I like black, elephants, and French fries."

He quickly sat back down and the last girl got up. She had brown hair and hazel eyes. "Hello, my name is Amelia Stonewall. I like the color sky blue and my favorite animal is a bunny. I like pizza and I want to be a teacher at Hogwarts like my mum."

After Amelia sat down a boy with blond hair and hazel eyes got up. "My name is Roscoe Saunders. I like the color dark blue and my favorite animal is a lion because they are the King of all cats. I don't have a favorite food. I want to be a Quidditch player when I grow up."

"Wow. A lot of you want to be Quidditch players." Hermione commented.

"Best sport out there." Roscoe stated and sat down.

"So I'm told." Hermione smiled. She looked over to the two remaining boys. "Who wants to go next?"

One of the boys raised their hand. "I will." He squeaked. He had black hair and dark brown eyes.

"Alright then, go ahead." Hermione encouraged him.

The boy stood up. "Hi, um, m-my n-name is, uhh, Shane T-Tenneyson. I like the color, uhh, s-silver and um, my favorite animal, is, um is a c-cougar and I really like, uhh, p-pork chops. I want to b-be um, uhh, a d-doctor when I um, grow up."

Hermione couldn't help but smile at the boy's nervousness. "Thank-you Shane."

Shane nodded and nervously sat down.

"Ok you are the last one." Hermione said looking down at Aidan.

Aidan stayed silent and didn't budge.

"Aidan it's your turn." Hermione said a bit louder incase he didn't hear her.

He still didn't say anything.

"Aidan? It's your turn." She repeated.

"I heard you the first time." He finally spoke.

"Well, why didn't you say anything?" She asked him.

"Any person with a brain could figure out that I didn't feel like speaking." Aidan scoffed.

"Well everyone else went. It's your turn."

Aidan stood up. "My name is Aidan and I hate everything." He stated and sat back down.

Hermione looked at the boy in disbelief, but decided to let it go. "Ok…Well then that's the end of introductions." Hermione said as she stood up. "I'm going to put you guys into your assigned seats."

She quickly read off each of their names and they each went to their assigned group without complaint.

She put a stack of papers in the middle of each group's combined desk. "For the rest of the day you can draw and talk amongst yourself. And if you want you can also read. I have many books on the bookshelf." She explained.

A few of them nodded and grabbed a sheet of paper and got colored pencils from their backpacks.

Hermione went over to her desk and sat down. The room was silent for awhile, but slowly her students started conversations with each other.

Hermione decided to get started on tomorrow's lesson plan while they colored. Every couple of minutes she would look up from her desk to check up on her students. Her eyes would always stray over to Aidan who sat as stiff as board. She couldn't help but feel that something might be bothering him. She decided to leave him be today and not question him about it. She hoped he would get over it soon and open up more.

* * *

**I know the students' descriptions are very vague but, I really didn't want to describe 16 students in detail. Too much work! And it would've been another whole week before I could get this chapter out if I did that, which I know most of you couldn't wait that long. ****Please R&R. Remember, the more reviews the more I want to write! ;D...._and for those who are curious, Draco Malfoy will be appearing (I think) in chapter four!_**


	3. Chapter 3

**I was soooo Happy with all the reviews i got, that i was motivated to get this next chapter out early! So enjoy!**

**

* * *

****Where Do Young Witches and Wizards Learn Their ABC's?**

_I do not own Harry Potter_

**Chapter Three!**

"Bloody hell! You've got Malfoy's spawn in your class!" Ron exclaimed.

Hermione was over at Harry's and Ginny's house again having dinner with them and Ron. Ginny had invited them over for the sole purpose of hearing about Hermione's first day at work. She was only half way through explaining when Ron had yelled out his surprised reaction. Hermione of course suspected this knowing very well that he and Malfoy were still on bad terms even though they were working together at the Ministry along with Harry. Harry and Malfoy have seemed to have put their past behind them, and are pretty civil with each other.

"Yes Ron. And don't say it like that. It sounds as if you calling his son a demon." Hermione stated.

"I bet he is…" Ron mumbled.

Hermione ignored Ron's last comment and continued on with her story. When she was finished Ron was already on the attack. "You should give that little spawn a detention!"

"I'm not going to give him a detention for being in a bad mood." Hermione interjected.

"You tell him Hermione. And plus Ron, you're only saying that because you are prejudice towards Aidan because he is Malfoy's son." Ginny explicated.

"Am not! He was bloody well rude to Hermione! He deserves to be disciplined." Ron retorted.

"On the first day of school? Come Ron, have a heart." Harry tried to reason with him.

"Whatever." Ron grumbled.

Ginny shook her head at her brother and then turned to Hermione. "So Hermione, you think you can handle these rugrats?"

"Most defiantly." Hermione assured her. "There all so wonderful. I really can't wait to begin teaching them and watching them grow. I'm so excited."

"I'm so excited for you too!" Ginny squealed. "I'm really glad you are enjoying yourself."

"Thank-you Ginny!" Hermione smiled.

"Yes, we're all very happy for you." Harry said.

"Yeah, it's just too bad you have that little brat in your class." Ron added.

Everyone rolled their eyes.

Hermione looked down at her watch getting the feeling it was later than she suspected. "Oh wow. I didn't know it was this late. I still have to finish up my lesson plan."

Hermione got up from her seat. "Sorry I have to eat and run like this."

Ginny slowly got up from her seat, while Harry popped up from his to help her gain her balanced.

"Thanks Harry." She said when she was properly balanced. She then turned to Hermione. "It's no problem. I'm glad you were even able to come after such a long day at work. I'm surprise you didn't cancel." Ginny stated. She and Harry walked over to her.

"Like I could pass up a free cooked meal." Hermione joked. She hugged both Ginny and Harry.

"Really, thanks for dinner. It's nice to eat with friends every once and awhile." Hermione said after breaking away from the hugs.

"It really isn't a bother." Ginny smiled.

"Yes. We enjoy your company very much." Harry grinned.

"You still have to come over to teach me to cook more meals when you are not busy. I feel like I'm repeating myself lately." Ginny added.

"Of course! I have many new recipes to introduce to you. We can pick up your cooking lessons over the weekend." Hermione stated.

"Oh good. I can't wait." Ginny smiled.

Hermione looked past the two of them and looked at the brooding Ron still stuffing his face. "Goodbye Ron."

"Bye Hermione." He waved from the table.

She then turned back to Harry and Ginny. "Well I'm off then." She said and then exited the house and apparated to hers.

She lived in a little muggle neighborhood. Even though she was a witch she still liked living like a muggle just like Ginny and Harry decided. Of course they still used magic, like her, but most of the time they do things by hand. Ginny really wanted to try this out having lived in the wizardry world for most of her life. It was a huge change for her, but she liked it. Ron didn't understand any of them for wanting to limit their use of magic.

Hermione owned a small two story house that she was able to purchased because of her last job. It had two bedrooms. One was a master bedroom with a bathroom and one standard bedroom. She had three bathrooms including the one in her room. One of the bathrooms was only equipped with a toilet and a sink because the washer and dryer was a part of it. Both the bedrooms were upstairs while her living room, dining room, and kitchen formed the down stairs.

Hermione headed up the stairs to her bedroom to finish off her lesson plan for tomorrow. She was almost finished having started it earlier that day. When she finished, she quickly reviewed it to make corrections if she needed to. She nodded in approval after making her small corrections and slipped the papers in her folder, which she carried over to her bag and placed it in there. She after that she decided to take a shower and then watch a bit of T.V. before heading off to bed.

After her shower she slipped on her Pjs and made her way down stairs to her kitchen to make some hot coca. She then headed to her living room and curled up on her tan sofa. She turned on the T.V. and turned the channel to The Late Show because one of her favorite actors was on tonight. She smiled when Patrick Dempsey came onto the screen. After David Letterman finished interviewing him, Hermione decided to get herself to bed. She had a long day ahead of her tomorrow.

"Alright, so for this assignment you just cut out the words and make sentences out of them, by gluing them to a sheet of paper. We will even continue this after lunch, so don't rush. Try your best. If you need help just raise your hand and I'll come by to aid you." Hermione instructed her class. "You can start now."

A smile grew on Hermione's lips when everyone started snipping away when she gave the OK to start. 'They all follow instructions so well.' She thought. 'Well almost all of them.' Her eyes fell upon Aidan, who sat silently not doing his work. Hermione sighed. She had been trying to get him to his work all day. He seemed to be in even worst mood today then he was yesterday.

She went over to him again for the third time today. "Aidan," She started. "This is the third time I had come up to you today to tell you to do your work."  
He looked up at her. "And you would think that you would give up by now." He retorted.

Hermione sighed. "Look, Aidan. You really need to do your work or I'm going to have to owl your parents. You can't sit here and do nothing."

Aidan looked a little panic when she mentioned parents. "Fine!" he yelled and took up his scissors. She felt a little guilty playing the parent card, but she didn't want him to fail her class just because he refuses to do his work. She secretly hoped she doesn't ever have to call Malfoy here. She'll leave that as a last resort if things didn't change. She walked over to her desk and was just about sit down when she heard a loud cry come from one of her female students. She looked over to where it had come from and it was Lucy, who happened to be sitting right next to Aidan.

'Oh God what did he do.' She thought having the feeling it had something to do with Aidan. She ran over to Lucy who was in tears. Right on the floor next to Lucy's chair was one of her pigtails. "Oh my God! What happened?!" Hermione said as she bend down to Lucy's level.

"Aidan cut Lucy's hair!" Roscoe yelled and pointed an accusing finger at Aidan.

Hermione looked over to Aidan who sat with an unreadable face. "Is this true Aidan?" she asked him calmly.

"Yes." He replied.

"Why did you cut her hair?"

"It was too long."

Hermione looked at him in disbelief. "Aidan, that not something for you to decided! Now apologize to Lucy!"

Aidan turned his head. "No."

'Unbelievable.' Hermione thought.

Lucy's cries became louder. Hermione turned to her and patted her back to soothe her. "Lucy. Lucy dear, it's ok. I can fix it."

Lucy looked at Hermione with hopeful eyes. "Can you really?"

"Yes, of course I can." Hermione smiled at her. She picked up Lucy's pigtail and stood up. "Come on follow me." She led Lucy to her desk and pulled her wand out of her bag. "Ok. Now stand still." Hermione instructed her.

Lucy nodded. Everyone in the classroom was silent and watched from their desk.

Hermione tapped her wand on Lucy's pigtail and whispered a spell. Lucy's pigtail slowly attached itself back to her head.

"There, all done." Hermione said when Lucy's hair finished attaching itself.

Lucy looked at her pigtail for a bit and then tugged on it to make sure it was really fixed. When she was fully sure she smiled brightly. "Thank-you Ms. Granger." She squealed and hugged Hermione.

All the students clapped their hands and cheered, well except for Aidan of course.

"All right everyone. Settle down, settle down. It's time for lunch so go ahead and head of to the cafeteria. Aidan you stay here." She announced.

Everyone followed her orders and left for lunch, while Aidan stayed in his seat.

Hermione walked over to him and sat in Lucy's chair. She was silent for awhile and then finally spoke. "Aidan there is obviously something bothering you for you to be behaving like this. You know you can talk to me about it and we can try and figure out something together. I really want to help you if there is something wrong."

Aidan stayed silent and continued to stare up at the ceiling.

Hermione sighed. "Aidan, I'm really going to have to owl your parents if you-"

"Stop saying parents! I only have a father!" Aidan bellowed.

Hermione sat there stunned for a moment. "I'm sorry, Aidan. I just assumed…" Hermione trailed off.

"Yeah, well that's the problem with grownups nowadays. They assume everything." Aidan retorted. "Can I go to lunch now? I am hungry you know."

"Uh, yes. Go ahead." She dismissed him.

Aidan quickly got up out of his seat and exited the classroom.

Hermione buried her face into her hands. 'I might just have to owl Malfoy.' she thought. She sighed as she got up and headed over to her desk to eat her lunch.

She was only halfway done her lunch when there was a knock on her door. She looked up to see a teacher standing in the doorway. "Yes, Mrs. Berkley?"

"Ms. Granger, two of your students are in the front office for fighting."

Hermione got a tight feeling her stomach. "Which ones?" she asked.

"A Roscoe Saunders and an Aidan Malfoy." Mrs. Berkley reported.

"Alright, I'll be down in a minute." Hermione sighed.

Mrs. Berkley nodded and left.

Hermione packed away her lunch and headed to the office. When she walked in, the secretary pointed to the two boys sitting far apart.

She walked over to them. "Boys…What happened?"

None of them spoke. Hermione sighed. She figured this had to do with the Lucy incident.

"Come on. Let's get back to class." She decided they'd talk there.

They followed silently behind her, but made sure to keep some distance between each other.

Hermione held opened her classroom door. "Get in."

Once they were in she closed the door behind her. "Both of you sit." She pointed to the two first desks.

"Now," she started when they sat down. "Explain to me what happened." She demanded.

"That block head started it." Aidan supplied.

"Nut uh. You're the one that hit me first."

"Well you shouldn't have been bothering me."

Hermione raised her hands to silence them. "One at a time. Roscoe you explain first."

"I just asked him to apologize to Lucy, even if her hair did get fixed; it still wasn't nice of him to do it and then he hit me."

"Is that really all Roscoe?" she asked. She felt that he was leaving a few details out.

"Well, I kind of did call him a couple of bad names, but he didn't have to hit me." Roscoe explained.

"Is this true Aidan?" Hermione turned to him.

Aidan nodded.

"Really you two, starting senseless fighting. Roscoe the situation with Lucy is between me, Lucy and Aidan. You shouldn't be sticking your nose into it. If Lucy really wants him to apologize then she will ask that he does. Ok?"

Roscoe nodded his head.

Hermione then turned her attention to Aidan. "And Aidan, you do not start throwing punches just because someone calls you a bad name. You come and report it to me and I will handle it."

Aidan nodded.

"For the next two weeks you will have lunch in here. Do I make myself clear?"

The both of them nodded their heads.

"Now both of you get to your assigned seats and stay quiet until everyone comes back from lunch." Hermione disclosed.

They both obliged and went over to their seats. For the rest of the day they were both silent and did their work.

Hermione was relieved that no other incidents happened afterwards. Class ended and before Lucy left she had come up to Hermione to thank her again for fixing her hair.

"You're very welcome Lucy." Hermione smiled down at her.

At that moment Aidan came up to them. Lucy backed away a bit and held on to her pigtails. Aidan didn't look at them as he spoke. He just stared down at the ground. "I came over to apologize for cutting your hair, so sorry."

Hermione was so surprised. She never would have suspected that Aidan would apologize, and apparently neither did Lucy who also stood there astonished.

"Thank-you." Lucy finally voiced after a long minute. Aidan just turned around and left the classroom.

Lucy turned to Hermione. "Maybe he is not as bad as I thought he was."

Hermione smiled at Lucy's statement. "That's just what I was thinking."

* * *

**_panchat- It's so funny that you mention that, because i was thinking about doing that, but i thought that if i had a child of Harry's in Hermione's class that it would remove the focus off of Aidan. _**

**Anyways I hoped you enjoyed this chapter! And YES Draco Malfoy will be coming in the next chapter...which i have already started! Please Review! It is super motivation for me!**


	4. Chapter 4

**WOW! I love all the reviews i got! That's why I got to working on this chapter really fast and is now posting it! Really Thanks to all who reviewed! It really refuels my energy to write another awesome chapter...Well i hope it is an awesome chapter....ENJOY!**

**

* * *

****Where Do Young Witches and Wizards Learn Their ABC's?**

_I do not own Harry Potter_

**Chapter Four!**

Hermione couldn't believe how fast the days were going by. It was already the third day of school and the end of the week was drawing near. She thought it was exciting that she had almost completed her first week of teaching. She felt so proud of herself. She was really enjoying her new job.

Hermione Situated herself outside the classroom holding open the door and greeting her students as they walked in the room. She counted heads as they came in. She was at fifteen when it was nearing the time for class to start. She peered inside the classroom to see who was missing and it was Aidan. She glanced back in the hallway and spotted him in the distance. He looked really distress and was stomping his way over to her.

'What has gotten into him now' Hermione wondered.

She contemplated whether or not to confront him about it, but in the end decided against it. She thought he might just blow up on her if she questioned him about his mood. Instead she figured that if she greets him in a friendly manner he would cool down a bit.

"Good morning Aidan" she said when he was two feet in front of her.

Aidan looked up at her and glared.

'Uh oh. Something tells me he blaming me for his misfortune.' She thought. 'Maybe I should ask him what's wrong.'

"Aidan is everything alright-OW!" Aidan had kicked her in the knee before she could finish. "Ow," she moaned again. She bent down and rubbed her sore knee. "Why did you do that for?"

"Because!" He bellowed. "You owled my father about yesterday's incidents!"

"I did no such thing." Hermione retaliated.

"Liar!" He roared.

All eyes in the classroom were on them wondering what was going on.

"Aidan really, I didn't owl or even speak to your father about yesterday." She said in defense.

Aidan held up an opened envelope to her face. "Then why would he write you this letter!" he seethed.

Hermione took the envelope from him. "Well, I honestly don't know…" she trailed off. She thought for a moment to how Malfoy happen to find out about yesterday. 'Children never keep exciting events that happen to themselves…'

"Well, maybe" She began. "The parents complained to the headmaster of the school and he ended up owling your father about it…that could be a possibility." She explained to him.

Aidan's anger seemed to lessen towards her when he considered the possibility. "Whatever." He grumbled and stomped all the way to his desk.

Hermione sighed. 'And just when things were getting better.' She thought as she watched him miserably plop himself into his chair. She looked at the envelope in her hand. 'What does this letter contain that would make Aidan so angry.' She wondered.

She looked up at her class who where all staring back at her. 'Oh! I better start class.'

"Ok class," she walked into the classroom and shut the door behind her. "I graded all the assignments from yesterday. We are going to review them because many of you made the same errors."

She headed over to her desk to get the graded papers. "You may talk amongst yourself, while I hand out the papers."

Everyone slowly started talking as Hermione reached her desk. She was about to reach down and open her desk drawer when she remembered the opened envelope clutched in her hand. 'Hm, I should probably read this now.' She thought as she pulled the letter out of the envelope. She unfolded the paper and it read:

_Granger,_

_It would seem my son has been causing some trouble. I'll be dropping by this afternoon for an explanation._

_D. Malfoy_

Hermione dropped the letter. "What!" she screamed.

Everyone in the room became silent and looked over at Hermione, who was ghostly pale and looked like she was about to faint.

She slowly slumped down into her chair and buried her face into her hands. 'No, no, no, no, no. I'm not prepared for this.' She thought horrified. 'Aug! This is bad. If all of Ron's stories are true, then I'm in deep shit. If I just say one thing out of line he's going to roast me alive! Everyone in his ministry department call him the damn ticking bomb. When will he explode? Nobody knows, was the slogan they created for him. He made Megan, the bitchest woman on earth, cry and run with her tail between her legs.'

'If I was better prepared then I wouldn't be so scared. I haven't seen that man in eight years. I don't know what to expect! If it was maybe tomorrow, then I could ask Harry how he deals with the over stressed maniac (_another nickname_).'

'I feel like a deer caught in the head lights. Aug! I even feel like one of those stupid bimbos in a horror film taking a shower and being totally exposed to a mass murderer lurking inside the house.'

'No, no, no! This is too much for the first week of school!' she cried in her mind.

Lucy got up from her seat and cautiously approached her distraught teacher. "Um, Ms. Granger are you alright?" she asked.

Hermione's head popped up and stared at Lucy for a minute and then she surveyed the classroom. She totally forgot where she was. All of her students' eyes were on her. They all had worried looks on their faces. Even Aidan looked a little concerned.

"Oh my." She turned to Lucy. "I'm so sorry. I, uh, I'm fine." She said with a smile. She hoped it didn't look too forced.

"Are you sure…" Lucy looked questionably at her.

Hermione smiled for real this time. She felt really touched that her students were worried about her. "Yes I'm sure."

Lucy seemed to believe her this time and retreated back to her seat.

Hermione quickly pulled out the graded sheets from her desk drawer and started to hand them out.

'I would cancel, but that might actually set him off because he is taking time out of his busy schedule to come here. So, I'll do everything the opposite of Ron. Maybe that's how Harry and Malfoy get along.' She thought as she went to each group and gave then back their papers.

'Everything will work out just fine' she thought to herself.

Draco Malfoy sat at his desk reviewing notes he had taken during his morning meeting.

Harry walked into their shared office holding a cup of coffee and a file folder. "Hey Malfoy, here are the documents you wanted from Max." He handed the file folder to Draco.

Draco took that folder from him. "Thanks."

"No problem."

Silence enfolded them. Harry went over to his desk and sat down. He took a sip of his coffee before placing it near the corner of his desk to avoid all the papers that were scattered across it. He picked up some of the sheets of paper and started to organize them into three different piles.

"Um." Draco broke the silence.

"Yes?" Harry glanced in Draco's direction.

"If I remember correctly, didn't you say Granger was some sort of business woman, when did she become a teacher?"

Harry couldn't help but smirk. "Don't tell me Malfoy that you just figured out that Hermione is your son's teacher."

Draco glared at him. "Well Potter, we've been really busy here and I hadn't been able to put time aside for my son."

Harry shrugged. "Fair enough."

Harry could understand from Draco's point of view of why he didn't know what was going on with his son. Draco worked until late hours during the week just to get off during the weekend to spend time with his son. The only time he could get an idea of what was going on was then.

Who knew opening a new department in the ministry would take up so much time. It had already been a year and a half now and they were still buried to their necks in work. Harry almost didn't want to take his temporary leave, but he wanted to be there when his child was born and be there for his wife. He thought Draco would put up a fight for him not to, but he nonchalantly agreed.

"Why the sudden realization?" Harry asked him.

Draco dropped his notes and ran a hand through his hair. "I got an owl from the headmaster of the school. It would seem Aidan has been misbehaving quite a bit."

"Oh. Do you think it's because you work a lot?"

"I'm quite positive it's not that. He came to an understanding with that last year."

"Hm, then what's bothering him?"

"Maybe it's because…" Draco trailed off.

"Maybe it's because of what?" Harry looked at him inquisitively.

"Uh, nothing." Draco got up from his seat. "I got to get going."

"Get going where?" Harry asked curious.

"I have meeting to attend to." He replied.

Harry didn't remember a meeting scheduled for this afternoon. "With who?"

"With Granger." He answered as he left through the office door.

* * *

**Please remember to review! I really need the energy to write another chapter! ;D**


	5. Chapter 5

**WOOT! Another chapter completed! Thanks to reviews! I'm really enjoying writing this story. I love how my readers are impatient and demand more! lol ;D. **

* * *

**Where Do Young Witches and Wizards Learn Their ABC's?**

_I do not own Harry Potter nor will I ever_

**Chapter Five!**

"Ok class, stop what you are doing. It is time for lunch, so you may head to the cafeteria. Aidan and Roscoe you remain here."

The students got up from their seats and left the classroom while Aidan and Roscoe stayed behind.

"Don't we need to get our food too?" Roscoe asked concerned that he wasn't going to be able to eat.

"Hold on a moment." Hermione replied and went over to a group of desk and pushed one of them to a corner of the room diagonal to her desk. She then got another desk and pushed it a few feet from the other one she moved. She faced them both to the wall. After her task was done she dusted her hands off and turned around to face the boys. "Alright, today this is how you guys are going to eat because I have a…meeting of some sort."

Aidan paled at the last statement.

"I'll give you ten whole minutes to get your food and get yourselves back here. They'll be consequences if you take any longer than that. Do you understand?"

They both nodded their heads and quickly left the classroom.

Hermione giggled as she headed over to her desk. 'Well, you do have to put some fear into them or they'll walk all over you.' She thought. She stopped midway to her desk when her eyes fell upon her open classroom door. 'He'll be here any minute.' She shook her head to get rid of the thought and continued forward to her desk. There was a pile of papers on her desk that she needed to store away in her desk drawer to be graded later. When she grabbed the stacked papers, her grip was too loose so more the half the paper fluttered to the floor.

"Oh great." She wined and bent down to pick them up.

She was too busy muttering to herself while she was picking up the papers that she didn't hear the soft footsteps approaching her desk.

"Granger?" a voice drawled.

Hermione couldn't help, but scream when she suddenly heard her name being said. She fell down on her butt from the sudden shock and dropped the few papers she had collected.

Hermione cautiously looked up to see Draco leering over her desk looking down at her.

"Sorry." He apologized. "I didn't mean to scare you."

'You mean scar me.' She thought when she put a hand over her heart. She felt like it was going to pop out of her chest.

"It's ok." She finally spoke. She quickly gathered up the papers on the floor and shoved them in her desk drawer. She then dusted her black pants off before coming up from behind her desk. She was able to see him more clearly now. She found he looked the same as did eight years ago, but a bit manlier and his hair wasn't slicked back anymore. It was the same length but a little choppy and he had some strands of hair fall in his face. 'He would probably have more hair in his face, but he probably runs his hands through his hair' she observed.

'Be polite, be polite. Don't be a Ron, be a Harry.' She thought over and over again. "Well Malfoy, what can I do for you this afternoon?" she began in a polite tone.

Malfoy eyes narrowed. "My son gave you the letter didn't he?" he asked.

"Yes." She replied.

"Then you already know why I'm here." annoyance was clearly heard in his voice.

'Smart ass…' she thought, but smiled politely. "Well, what would you like to discuss about it?"

"What do you think?" he raised his voice. "I want to know why the hell I'm receiving letters of complaints from parents about my son and a warning from the headmaster, that if this continues he will be expelled." His anger returned from yesterday when he thought about it.

At this point Aidan and Roscoe returned with their food from the cafeteria. "Is that your father?" Roscoe asked.

Aidan just nodded his head.

They both quietly walked over to the seats Hermione set up for them.

"Malfoy, I heard nothing about the headmaster sending you a warning, but of course you would receive complaints from parents. Your son purposely cut someone's hair and started a fight."

"Well isn't it your job as a teacher to prevent these things from happening." He retorted.

"I have sixteen students to look after Malfoy. I can't have my full attention on one troubled student." She explained.

Draco became infuriated "You're calling my son a troubled student?"

"Well there is obviously something bothering him for him to be behaving this way." She said calmly.

"Well there is obviously something wrong with your teaching." He mocked her.

Hermione stared at him questionable. "Are you blaming me for the way your son is behaving?"

"My as well, because he is very well behaved at home."

'I don't believe this…forget being a Harry!' she thought. "Oh look I'm Malfoy," she began sarcastically. "I point my finger at everyone else, instead of at myself because it obviously can't be me that's to blame! Oh no, never, because I'm sooo perfect."

"What are you trying to say Granger?" he narrowed his eyes at her.

"What I'm trying to say is that you need to take responsibility for your son's actions instead of pointing fingers."

Aidan and Roscoe were staring at Hermione and Draco from their seats in shock.

Roscoe slowly turned to face Aidan. "Does your father and Ms. Granger know each other?"

Aidan shrugged his shoulder. "I don't know."

"Do you even know what has been going on with your son lately? Harry says you work long hours during the week. I bet you haven't even had time to catch up with Aidan this week."

Draco's eyes darkened. "Ganger, are you insinuating that I don't know what's going on with my son!" He roared.

"Then why would he be acting out like this Malfoy? Can you answer me that, if you know so much." She challenged.

"You insufferable women! I don't have to answer you."

"The reason you won't answer is because you don't even know." She summed up.

"Oh, here we go. Granger, you've always been a know-it-all-bitch! I don't know how anyone puts up with you."

The boys' mouths dropped open upon hearing the curse word.

Hermione was pissed. 'I don't know why anyone is afraid of this pompous git! I feel like bashing his face in until something breaks!' She angrily thought.

"How dare you." she said in a low threatening voice.

Draco stared at her with no emotion. He wasn't fazed at all.

"You are still the same obnoxious git you were eight years ago. This meeting is over. Get out!"

"Gladly." He sneered.

He turned around and strode off, without even noticing the two boys, one being his son, staring after him extremely astonished.

Hermione sat down at her desk. She propped up her elbows on the surface of it and buried her face into her hands. 'I seriously don't know how Harry can be civil with this guy.'

Her hands slowly fell from her face. Her eyes roamed the room and fell upon the two boys staring at her. 'Oh crap! How long have they been there?! I didn't even see them come in.' They continued to stare at each other until finally Hermione broke the silence. "Uh, you should hurry up and finish your food. You are going to have to bring your plates back to the cafeteria before lunch ends."

The boys slowly turned back to their meal. Roscoe slowly started eating, while Aidan poked at his food.

The rest of the day seem to go by leisurely and when it was finally over Hermione felt exhausted.

She watched from her desk as her students hurriedly put away their things and left the classroom. She wished she could go home too, but she needed to get some work down before doing so. She opened her desk drawer and pulled out the papers she needed to grade. She didn't notice that only Aidan remained in the class.

He put on his back pack and slowly made his way to her. He stopped two feet in front of her. He didn't speak at first. He just watched her for a moment.

"Ms. Granger?" he quietly spoke.

Hermione looked up and meet Aidan's eye. "Oh, Sorry Aidan I didn't know you were still here. Is there something you needed?"

"How do you know my father?" he asked.

She wasn't expecting that. "Oh, well me and your father go way back. We went to the same school. You know, Hogwarts."

"Oh. Were you friends?"

"Uh, well I wouldn't quite say that. We were, um, we weren't exactly on best terms." She explained.

"Oh. Do you hate him?"

"Oh. Uh, hate is kind of a strong word. I would say that your father is far from being a person I would want to be around."

"Oh."

"Aidan, what is this really about?" she asked curious.

Aidan looked like he was about to tell her, but he changed his mind quickly. "I was just wondering something." He muttered. "I have to go. My babysitter is probably waiting for me."

"Ok then, goodbye Aidan. I'll see you tomorrow." She said, though she really wanted to know what he really wanted to say.

Aidan nodded and left the classroom.

Hermione dropped her head to her desk. 'Aug! This is going to be one interesting and frustrating year.' She thought.

* * *

**So what do you think? Was it good? Was it bad? Was it interesting? Tell me in your Review!!! **

**Um i had some quetions that i had forgotten to answer. Two actually.**

**_Questions I can answer without giving anything away!_**

**Draco's Princess 92: **_Ch.3: What grade is she teaching? _**Um, hmm how to answer this...I actually wanted to do this thing were she teaches just eight year olds, so they are learning 2nd grade/3rd grade material, but mostly 2nd grader stuff. So they are pretty much 2nd graders =D.**

**Iheartme:**_Ch.2: Where did you get some of the surnames? _**Every name I got, even the first names, I got off of a site that had a bunch of British names =D.**

**Sorry the answers to these questions came late! I kept forgeting to post them! Anyways I really hoped you enjoyed the chapter and that you review! Thank-You!**


	6. Chapter 6

**WOW! I've reached 80 reviews! I was so happy that i extended this chapter by a lot! I hope you Enjoy!**

**

* * *

****Where Do Young Witches and Wizards Learn Their ABC's?**

_I do not own Harry Potter._

**Chapter Six!**

Hermione received an owl from Ginny after Aidan had left the classroom. Ginny had invited her over for dinner, which she gladly accepted. She wanted to discuss about her meeting with Draco.

"And then he called me a know-it-all-bitch." Hermione stated as she removed the chicken cutlets out of the wok and placed them on a plate.

She was helping Ginny prepare dinner. Harry and Ron would be arriving late, so they decided to make a huge dinner as a reward for their hard work.

"No he didn't!" Ginny exclaimed.

Hermione took the wok to the sink and began washing it. "Yes he did. After that I kicked him out of my classroom."

The room was silent for awhile as Ginny wrapped her mind around Hermione's story. She dissected and analyzed the whole conversation she had with Draco. "Hm. Hermione?"

"Yes?" Hermione was drying off the wok and placed it back on the stove to be used again to fry the vegetables that Ginny had been cutting.

"I was thinking," She began as she took the vegetables over to Hermione. "Maybe he didn't mean those things he said."

"What are you talking about? Of course he did!" she looked at her friend in disbelief. Hermione dumped the vegetables into the wok. They sizzled as they hit the oil. She pushed them around with a wooden spoon.

Ginny went over to the other side of the kitchen to begin working on the salad. "Hermione, men barely mean anything they say. They never think things through and blurt out anything that pops inside their tiny little brains."

Hermione turned to Ginny. "Why are you defending him?"

Ginny continued to cut the cucumbers as she explained. "I'm not trying to say he is in the right, but you have to keep in mind that he has a short temper and is under a lot of stress. You can't take everything he says to heart. And plus you sure pissed him off pretty bad. No parent wants to hear someone call their child a troubled student."

"Well, I didn't mean it in that sort of way."

"Yes I know that, but he doesn't. If I was looking from his point of view, I would misunderstand as well."

"I guess you're right. But he made me so mad! He really needs to sort out his problems if he ever intends on having any friends."

Ginny giggled. "I agree with you there."

"Ginny, you are such an opened minded girl, it's amazing. You take everyone's point of views into account."

Ginny blushed. "You do to Hermione. It's just that when you get upset your mind just automatically closes."

"Yeah…I have to work on that."

They worked in silence after that. When they were setting up the food on the dinner table Ginny broke the silence.

"So, was Aidan, and that other boy, uh, Roscoe was it?, there the whole time?"

Hermione placed the salad bowl in the middle of the table. "I honestly don't know what part of the discussion they walk in on, but when I finally noticed they were there, they had a look of shock on their faces."

"Aw, poor them, having to witness two old classmates battle it out." Ginny giggled.

Hermione shook her head at her friend's silliness. This brought her back though, to the little exchanged she had with Aidan.

"What's the matter?" Ginny asked seeing Hermione spaced out.

"Oh, um, I was just thinking about the little talk I had with Aidan afterschool. It was very strange."

"How so?"

"Well, he asked questions like, how did I know his father, if we were friends, and if I hated him."

"Hm." Ginny thought for a moment. "He was probably just curious."

"I guess it would seem that way, but it felt like he was trying to ask me something that was behind those questions. I don't know, maybe I'm over thinking things."

"Well, usually your intuition is ninety-nine point nine percent accurate… maybe he was trying to ask you something that he thought was too personal or to embarrassing to him. "

Hermione thought for moment about the possibility. "Hm. Maybe your right…"

They heard the front door open at this point.

"Wow. Something smells good." They heard Harry's voice.

"It better be something good after the day I had." They heard Ron whine.

"Get over it Ron. It's your fault in the first place. You obviously knew he was in a bad mood, but you decided to annoy him anyway."

"Tch. Whatever."

Harry and Ron made their way to the dining room, where Hermione and Ginny stood smiling.

"Welcome Home!" They greeted them.

"Wow! Everything looks great!" Harry said when his eyes fell upon the meal they prepared.

He walked over to his wife and gave her a kiss and then Hugged Hermione. "You two went all out didn't you?" he laughed.

"Well, since you boys have been working so hard lately, we decided you needed a reward." Hermione supplied.

"Yes, even if one of them is rude git that doesn't deserve any of it." Ginny said while staring at her brother.

"Well, you'd be in the same mood as me if you had the day I was having."

Ginny rolled her eyes. "Please Ron, every other day you have the same problem. Just get over it."

Ginny took her seat at the table and everyone follow suit.

"Well he was being an arse today."

"Oh boo hoo!" Ginny taunted him. "Get over it. This is supposed to be a relaxing dinner, not an agitating one. Nobody wants to hear you whine about Malfoy."

"It not my fault he was being an annoying bugger this afternoon and all through the rest of the day."

"Ron, you're the one that was annoying him. Drop it." Harry implored.

"You're always on his side. I thought we were best friends." Ron grumbled.

It was Harry's turn to roll his eyes. "Ron we are, but you really need to get over this hating Malfoy thing you got going on."

"Have you forgotten how he tormented us in school?"

Ginny slammed her fork on the table. "Ronald, that was ages ago. Get over it! Can't you be a mature adult for once? It's no wonder you don't have a girlfriend."

"So, Harry. How is the department doing?" Hermione quickly change the subject.

"Not too bad. I think were finally getting somewhere though. At the rate we're going we should be on track by the end of this year." He responded enthusiastically.

"Oh that's good news." Ginny smiled at her husband.

They were silent for awhile after that. All you could hear were the noises of forks scratching against the plates as they ate. Harry kept glancing up at Hermione and back at his plate. He was really curious on how the meeting went with Malfoy seeing as how Malfoy came back furious.

"Sorry, but I have to ask." Harry broke the silence. "How did the meeting with Malfoy go Hermione?"

Hermione looked a bit surprised. "How did you know about that?"

"What! You had a meeting with that prat!" Ron exclaimed.

Harry ignored Ron's comment and continued with the discussion. "He told me he was having a meeting with you about his son."

"Oh. Well, you did see the end result of it."

"What happened?"

Hermione explained a bit of what happened. She left out some things that Ron would burst out in an angry rant about.

"Oh, so that's it." Harry said when she finished. "I've notice he gets so defensive when it comes to his son."

"Aw. That's so cute!" Ginny giggled.

"Hardly." Ron rolled his eyes.

"See what I tell you? You'll never get a girlfriend or a wife even, with that attitude." Ginny shot back.

"Do you think that Aidan might start behaving a bit more now that Malfoy came down to the school?" Harry asked Hermione.

"God I hope so. I don't ever want to meet with that man again under such circumstances."

Harry and Ginny couldn't help but laugh at that statement, while Ron just snorted.

"This is really good by the way. Ladies, you've down a wonderful job with dinner. It is really delicious." Harry complemented them.

Ginny and Hermione giggled.

"Harry you are such a sweetheart unlike that buffoon over there." Ginny kissed Harry on the cheek.

"I never said I didn't like it. You see me eating don't you?" Ron complained.

"It would be nice if you could've said a thank you or something." Ginny countered.

"I'm not even done yet. Your always on my arse about something." He grumbled the last part.

"Because I want you to grow up Ron and learn to have a descent set of manners. I worry about you sometimes. You job is no haven, I know that for a fact, but I know if you had someone waiting at home for you, you'd be as right as rain."

Ron smiled at his sister. "I'm still enjoying my bachelor life, so don't worry about me. Why don't you bother Hermione or something?"

"Don't worry. I'm already targeting her. Once this baby is out and about Hermione, you better watch out because Ginny the matchmaker is going back into business and you are my first client." Ginny winked at Hermione.

"Oh no! Not again Ginny. I thought you dropped this after you set me up with that fifty year old last year." Hermione whined.

Harry and Ron couldn't help but laugh at the remembrance of that incident.

"How was I supposed to know? He said he was thirty in the e-mail." Ginny said in defense.

"That's why I told you not to trust people on the internet." Hermione requited.

"Don't worry about it Hermione. I've learned from my mistakes. I'll defiantly find you a man. "

"But I am worried." Hermione fussed.

The rest of dinner was nice, light conversation.

* * *

Hermione's fourth day of teaching came and went. Aidan was on his best behavior. He didn't participate during class, but he did his work, which was good enough for Hermione for now. She didn't confront him about yesterday. She came to an agreement with herself that she would wait for him to come to her. She didn't want him to feel like she was backing him up into a corner by plaguing him with questions. He would close up again if she did that, so she will just have to wait. She hoped it wasn't for long though.

Today was Friday and Hermione decided to do something fun with her class in the afternoon. Everyone seemed to be inching for the end of the day, so she decided to help them vent that energy by making them use the creative side of their minds.

"Ok class, we have done a lot of work these past few days, so I decide we should do something a little fun this afternoon." Hermione explain after her class came back from lunch.

Her students' ears perked up. They became excited, and curious of what they were going to do.

"I got giant sheets of white paper, which you are going to paint on. You can paint anything. After that I'm going to keep them and hang them on the wall."

She could see everyone's eyes light up. "I've already set up the paint and papers over there." She point to a table she set up. "You can put your paint in the little cups that I have provided and of course use the paint brushes. Go ahead and get started."

All of them rushed over to the table and started to pour the colors they wanted to create their master piece.

Aidan was the only one still sitting. Hermione noticed this morning that he was troubled with something again. She didn't want to bother him hoping he would get over it, but it seemed to get worse throughout the day.

She went over to him. "Aidan? Aren't you going to paint too? I would really want something drawn by you on the classroom wall."

"I don't feel like." he said without looking at her.

Hermione frowned. "Are you sure? How about you get some paint and a sheet of paper, and then if you change your mind you can paint. Ok?"

Aidan shrugged his shoulders. He waited for everyone else to gather their materials first before he picked up stuff for himself. He placed everything on his desk and just sat there and stared at the white piece of paper.

Hermione retreated back to her desk. While she was grading papers she would look up at Aidan occasionally to see if he started painting, but he just sat there as stiff as a board.

At Aidan's group, Roscoe, Lucy and Alasdair were painting happily.

"Do you think that if I paint something really nice for Ms. Granger she will let me off of lunch detention?" Roscoe asked Alasdair.

Alasdair shrugged. "Beats me, but it never hurts to try."

"What are you painting Lucy?" Roscoe asked her.

"I'm painting a purple panda." She replied enthusiastically.

Roscoe looked at her strangely. "Uh, that's interesting."

"Ah, yes. You did say you like the color purple and pandas." Alasdair added.

"Oh, you remembered!" Lucy exclaimed.

Alasdair shrugged. "I have a good memory."

"Really?" Roscoe asked amazed "Then what did I say I liked?"

"Um, you said you liked the color dark blue and lions."

"Wow! That's amazing." Lucy and Roscoe said in unison.

They started questioning Alasdair about every student in the classroom and then they would ask that fellow classmate if he was right. Roscoe got really excited and almost knocked down his paint.

"Whoa! That was close!" Roscoe said in relief when he caught the cup before it fell.

"I bet Ms. Granger would have given you a detention if it fell on the floor." Lucy remarked.

"I don't think she would if she knew it was an accident." Alasdair countered.

"True." Lucy agreed with him.

At this point Hermione finished grading the few papers she had and was going around the classroom looking at everyone's work. She came up to Aidan's group, who excitedly told her what they were painting.

Hermione look towards Aidan who still hadn't painted anything yet and saw him pick up a cup full of paint. She felt excited for some reason. 'He's actually going to paint something!' she thought happily, but that feeling turned upside when he poured the paint onto the floor.

"Aidan!" Hermione exclaimed. "Why did you do that?!"

Aidan shrugged his shoulders. "I felt like it."

"Well, I'm going to feel like giving you a detention in moment if you don't clean up this mess right now!"

"I'm already in lunch detention." Aidan said in a bored tone.

Hermione looked at him in disbelief. "Fine, I'll give you a detention afterschool today if you do that again. Now clean up this mess."

'That will defiantly get him to clean up.' She thought. 'Nobody wants to stay afterschool on a Friday.'

Aidan proved her wrong. He slid his arm across his desk and hit all the remaining cups. Paint splashed all over Hermione's shoes and pant legs.

"Aidan!" she cried.

"Does that mean I get a detention?" he asked nonchalantly.

"Yes! Of course it does!"

"Ok." He said and got up. He went over to the paint table and grabbed the paper towel roll.

He came back and started cleaning up the paint mess on the floor.

Hermione stared at him suspiciously. 'Did he do this to get in trouble on purpose?'

She went over to her desk and got her wand out to use to clean up the paint off of her clothes. She then looked up at the clock on her wall. It was time for her students to clean up and get ready to leave.

Aidan was still cleaning up his mess when everyone left. Hermione watched him for a bit and decided to finish up the rest for him, since there was still a lot of paint on the floor. With a flick of her wand the paint was gone. Aidan looked up at her surprised.

"Ok Aidan, since we are going to be spending an hour together we are going to have a little chat." Hermione said as she sat down in Lucy's chair.

Aidan quietly sat down in his seat.

"Aidan, what is going on with you? It seems that you have been taking out your frustration in my class. I really don't want to have to constantly be giving you detentions and having meetings with your father. I really want you to trust me and tell what has been going on."

Aidan stayed silent for moment. He seemed to be struggling with a way to respond. He looked up at her. "I don't know why I'm being the way that I am. It's just that," he started out, but was interrupted by a loud knock on the door.

Hermione mentally cursed whoever was at the door. She opened it roughly and was bestowed upon a horrible sight. A plumped woman wearing a thick pink distasteful dress was standing at the door. Her face looked like it was melting and had a giant hairy mole on her chin and nose. Her brown almost gray hair was up in a tight bun which exposed a growing bald spot in the middle of her head. She had a white beaded necklace around her giant thick neck and giant silver earrings that made her earlobe sag down to her neck. She carried a pink furry purse in her left hand.

"Uh, can I help you?" Hermione managed to ask.

The woman looked at Hermione displeasingly. "I was informed that Aidan Malfoy was in this class. I have come to pick him up."

"May I ask who you are?"

"I'm his new babysitter, so if you would give him over to me." The woman replied bitterly.

Hermione frowned at the woman. 'She doesn't have to be so rude.' She thought. "I'm sorry, but Aidan is serving a detention with me right now. You'll have to pick him up in the next hour."

"How come I was not informed about this?" The woman snarled.

"Because he just received it today. Now if you don't mind, please leave and come back within the next hour."

"This is unbelievable!" they woman huffed and then turned and waddled away.

'Good riddance.' Hermione thought before she shut the door. She looked towards Aidan who was looking down at his desk. 'So that's what he was brooding about today. Hmmm, did he want to spend less time with that thing that he was willing to get himself into trouble?' she floated the idea around inside of her mind.

Hermione walked back over to Aidan. "So," Hermione began as she sat down. "That's your new babysitter."

Aidan nodded.

"What happened to the old one?" Hermione asked.

"She went and got married." Aidan replied.

Hermione nodded her head. The room fell into awkward silence for awhile.

Hermione then got up and grabbed supplies from the paint table and brought them over to Aidan.

"This is your punishment. Painting a picture with me." She explained to him.

He looked at her strangely. "This is not a punishment."

"Yes it is. You didn't want to paint earlier so I'm forcing you to now."

Aidan shrugged. "Whatever."

He grabbed a paint brush and started painting. Hermione smiled and followed suit.

* * *

Harry and Draco were working diligently in their office when the department head walked in and interrupted them.

"Good evening." he greeted them.

"What do you need Barwick?" Harry asked the middle aged man.

"I need you two to set up another dinner meeting for this Sunday. I think it will inspire are fellow employees to continue to do the great job they are doing and get some business put aside at the same time. Could you do that for me?"

Harry and Draco exchanged looks.

"Sure Barwick." Draco answered him.

"Good! Thanks you two." Barwick said before he left the office.

Draco leaned back in his chair. "Seriously that man needs to fine other people to do this sort of thing. We are not a party services."

Harry looked over at Draco, who looked overly stressed. Harry knew why. Whenever Barwick wanted a dinner business meeting it was usually Draco that had to set up everything at his place. It would be even more stressful for him now that it a last minute thing.

Harry knew he would get in trouble for this later, but he felt it was worth it to help out Draco. "Hey Malfoy, why don't we have the meeting at my place this time? I have enough space." Harry suggested.

Harry saw the relief wash over his face. "If you don't mind."

"It's no problem." Harry assured him.

Silence enfolded them as they got back to work.

"Potter?" Draco broke the silence barrier.

"Hm." Harry mumbled as he was going through some documents.

"How about I come in tomorrow and cut your hours in half since you'll be busy preparing for the meeting." Draco suggested.

"But it's the weekend, aren't you suppose to spend time with your son and you already worked so many hours."

"Aidan will understand."

"It would be great help, but I don't want to take time away from your son."

"It's fine. It's not going to be the whole day. I'll spend time with him in the morning and then come by in the afternoon to relieve you."

"If you're really fine with it."

"You're doing me a hugged favor Potter; I can return one small one at least." Draco responded.

Harry smiled. "Thanks Malfoy."

"More like thank-you." Draco returned.

* * *

**I hoped you liked it. I know it's going by a little slowly, but i really want Hermione and Aidan to bond first before anything else, which I know is slowly happening, but will pick up speed real soon. I promise! PLease Review! Thanks!**

**_Questions that can be answered without giving away too much!_**

_I know a lot of you want to know if Pansy is Aidan's mother, i hope to some people's relief, that she is not Aidan's mother. =D _


	7. Chapter 7

**WOW! I'm four reviews away from a hundred! Amazing! I'm super excited! Um, this chapter is kind of short, but i promise you that the next one will be extra long because of it! ENJOY! ;D****

* * *

****Where Do Young Witches and Wizards Learn Their ABC's?**

_I do not own Harry Potter_

**Chapter Seven!**

Aidan sat on top of his father's king sized bed and watched as Draco got ready for work.

"Alright," Draco began as he buttoned up his shirt. "Your new babysitter, Mrs. Athol, Can't make it today, but she recommended her granddaughter. It's just for today. Mrs. Athol will resume being your babysitter on Monday."

Aidan just nodded his head.

Draco buttoned his cuffs and then looked at his son. "I'm sorry that we had to cut are time sort today, but I've decided to take you to the meeting with me tomorrow if you don't mind coming."

"I don't mind." Aidan replied. He grabbed the necktie that was beside him and hopped off the bed to hand it to his father.

Draco took the tie away from him. "Thank-you."

"You're Welcome."

Draco looked into the mirror as he put it on. "I wanted to talk to you about something." He glanced at his son through the mirror.

"About what?" Aidan looked at his father curiously.

"About the detention you received yesterday."

Aidan's mouth went dry. "How did you hear about that?"

"Mrs. Athol complained to me about it when I got home last night." Draco turned around and faced his son. "What did you do this time?"

Aidan's eyes cast down. "I spilled paint on the floor."

Draco frowned. "That's it? She gave you a detention for that."

"I did it on purpose, twice." He mumbled.

Draco looked at his son puzzled. "Why?"

Aidan stayed silent and continued to look down at the floor.

Draco raised his left eyebrow. "Aidan? I want an answer."

Aidan looked up at Draco and shrugged his shoulders. Draco eyed his son for a moment and then sighed. He walked over to Aidan and lifted him up. He placed him on the edge of his bed and sat down right next to him.

"Aidan, come on now. What's going on?" Draco looked at his son with concerned eyes.

Aidan didn't speak. He just looked down at his feet that he was lazily swinging back and forth.

Draco grimaced. "Aidan, you know what I'm going to do if you continue to ignore me."

Aidan's eyes widened and he began to slowly inch away from his father. He was close to the end of the bed and was about to jump off when Draco grabbed him by the waist. He plopped Aidan down on his back and starting attacking his tummy with his fingers. Aidan broke out into laughter and started rolling around to escape his father's hands.

"Ok! OK!" Aidan cried out in defeat.

Draco smiled. "Are you sure you're not just tricking me to escape?" He continued his attack.

"Yes! Yes! I'm not! I'm not!" Aidan cried out in between his laughter.

Draco stopped and allowed Aidan to sit up.

Aidan glared up at his father as he spoke. "That was a cheap trick. It's not fair; you know I'm really ticklish."

Draco laughed. "It's your own fault for being so stubborn."

"I learn from the best." Aidan smiled up at his father.

Draco laughed again. "Did you really have to pick up that trait?"

Aidan grinned. "Of course!"

The door bell rang at that moment.

"Oh, that must be the granddaughter. Come on, let's go meet and greet her." Draco said as he stood up off his bed.

Aidan followed closely behind his father as they descended down the stairs. The door bell rang again before they made it to the door. Draco opened it to find a tall, skinny girl standing there.

"Hello! You must be Mr. Malfoy." She happily greeted. She wore blue jeans and a blue tank top with a white sweater.

"Hello," Draco greeted her back politely. "You are Mrs. Athol's granddaughter, Tina was it?"

"Yes, that's correct." She looked down at Aidan. "And you must be little Aidan." She smiled at him.

Aidan just nodded his head.

Draco explained some mandatory things to Tina, while Aidan went into Draco's offices to fetch his father's robes and black suitcase.

"Absolutely no visitors." Aidan heard Draco finish explaining the rules.

"Yes Mr. Malfoy." Tina replied.

Aidan went in front of Draco and held up his stuff.

Draco grabbed his robes first and put it on.

"Thanks Aidan." He said as he grabbed his suitcase.

Aidan nodded his head.

"We'll continue are discussion tomorrow, ok?" Draco said when he opened the front door.

Aidan nodded his head again.

Draco turned to Tina. "Please take good care of my son."

"Yes, I certainly will Mr. Malfoy." Tina responded with a smile.

Draco looked back at his son. "Goodbye Aidan."

"Bye dad."

Draco then left out the front door and apparated to his office.

As soon as Draco was out of sight Tina turned to Aidan and frowned. "Listen you, you stay up in your room and entertain yourself. You are only to come down when I call you for dinner, got it?"

Aidan stared at her for a moment. "I knew it." He mumbled.

"What was that that?" her eyes narrowed at him.

"I knew you'd be a bitch." Aidan calmly replied.

He then turned around and headed up the stairs leaving the babysitter totally stunned. Just before he enter his room he heard her call out 'you little brat.' He ignored it and shut and locked his bedroom door.

Fifteen minutes later Aidan could hear Tina and someone else talking down stairs. The person sounded like a man. Aidan became curious so he quietly snuck down the stairs to investigate. The sound of the voices led him to the living room. He peeked inside the room and saw Tina and some tall, buff guy sitting on the dark green couch that faced the fire place. They were talking passionately with each other and then all of a sudden they started snogging each other. Aidan became grossed out and left the room. He stood at the front door and tried to shake the image out of his head. He was about to travel back up the stairs until he heard the unbuttoning of clothing in the other room and moans coming from Tina.

Aidan couldn't take it anymore so he quickly put on his shoes and left the house. He traveled down his huge front lawn. He stopped at the tall black gates and pulled open the small exited route door and shut it behind him. He walked up the small path that led into the muggle neighborhood they lived in. He continued walking up the path and didn't stop. He just kept on walking hoping to escape just for bit.

* * *

**PLEASE REVIEW!** **Mucho Thanks! I hope you liked this chapter because i loved writing it, just like how i loved writing every other chapter, lol ;D**


	8. Chapter 8

**I've reached over 100 Reviews! YAY! **

**As promised I extended this chapter because the other one was short. It came up to Nine pages and a quarter on Word doc. So enjoy!**

**

* * *

****Where Do Witches and Wizards Learn Their ABC'S?**

_I do not own Harry Potter_

**Chapter Eight!**

Hermionewalked out of the grocery store with a huge brown paper bag full of ingredients. She headed across the street to make her way through the huge park. Usually at this point she would apparate, but decided to walk through it since she would soon be coming her a lot with Ginny and the newborn. Hermione and Ginny use to come to the park frequently when they first found out she was pregnant, but as Ginny's belly got bigger it was harder for her to continue their journeys to the park. Ginny loved to watch children playing in the park. It got her all excited. She couldn't wait until her child would come of age and be able to play like the other children. It made Hermione think about having children herself. Which she found was strange that she never thought about it having been around children her whole life. Maybe that was the reason. She was always watching her cousins and helping them out making her feel like a mother then.

Hermione stopped and stared at the parents for a moment. She knew that motherhood would be in the very distant future for her. Most of the men that she dated in the past didn't want to commit. All they wanted was to have fun and sex. That's it. Hermione hated that, but she understood that most men her age didn't want to settle down just yet. That's why she broke things off with Ron. She saw that he wasn't ready and also things weren't going to well anyways. All he liked to do was party and get drunk, which wasn't a good thing since he becomes an entirely different person when he is drunk. They would constantly argue and it wasn't a healthy stabled relationship. They were better off just as friends, which she was glad they still were after everything that went on between them.

Hermione sighed and continued walking. She wished there were more men like her friend, Harry. Ready to commit and be a loving, caring husband and father. Well, it took awhile for him and Ginny to reach that point. Hermione couldn't help, but think of how horrible that year was. Ginny was always in tears and Hermione had to always pick her back up, even though she was having problems of her own with Ron. Hermione shook her head to rid the horrible memory. She was glad that Harry finally came to his senses in the end. Everything in the end helped each of them grow and mature, well everyone except Ron. He still had some growing up to do.

Hermione was nearing the sitting area where parents were able to view their child while sitting a chatting with other parents. She saw a similar mesh of brown hair sitting down on one of the benches.

When she got closer she recognized the individual. "Aidan?" she asked surprised.

A pair of blue-gray eyes met her brown ones. He looked equally surprised. "Mrs. Granger."

"I thought that was you." Hermione smiled. "What are you doing here?" She looked around. "and where is your guardian?" she asked confused.

Aidan looked down at the ground. "She's at home with her guest."

Hermione looked even more confused. "She let you come here by yourself? Wouldn't your father disapprove of that?"

"I decided on my own to come." He explained. "She doesn't know I'm here."

Hermione looked astonished. "Aidan, your babysitter will get into so much trouble if you don't get back home."

"I hope she does." He mumbled.

Hermione frowned. "Why? Did that thing do something wrong to you?" Hermione's tone turned icy.

Aidan looked up at her confused. "Thing?"

Hermione's eyes widen. 'Oops! Did I let that slip…well she hardly looked like a person when I met her… if it was a her.' she thought. "Sorry I'm meant your new babysitter."

Understanding spread across his face. "Oh, Mrs. Athol couldn't watch me today. So she recommended her granddaughter."

'Ugh! I wonder what she looks like.' Hermione grimaced at the thought.

"She is breaking the rules." Aidan continued. "She's not supposed to have anyone over. It is one of my father's stressed out rule."

"Is that why you want to get her in trouble." Hermione guessed.

Aidan shook his head. "It wasn't really my intentions to get her in trouble." He explained.

'Wow, what a big word he used!' Hermione thought amazed. "Then what were your intentions?" She asked. She was extremely curious now.

"To escape for awhile. She was snogging her male guest and they started to get undressed." He further explained.

Hermione's mouth dropped wide open. "What!" she screamed. She couldn't believe someone would something like in someone's home. Not only was that girl doing something that was irresponsible it was also disrespectful. "Do you live around here?" Hermione asked furious.

Aidan shook his head. He was extremely surprised by her reaction.

"How far away is your home from here?" she asked still fuming.

Aidan shrugged. "Maybe about a half hour away. I was walking for a long time…"He trailed off.

Hermione's anger turned into concern. "Do you remember how to get back home from here?"

Aidan nodded. "Yes…but I don't want to go home. I'd rather stay here for a bit more." He answered truthfully.

Hermione didn't want to leave him here all by himself. She looked down at her watch and frowned. Ginny was expecting her any minute now. If she were to be late, Ginny would take a fit. She was already upset with Harry and Hermione didn't want to add herself to the list. She looked down at Aidan who was looking at the children playing in the park. She thought for a moment and then made a quick decision. She decided to ask him to come with her. She didn't want to sound like she was demanding him, but if he did say 'no'; she would force him to change his mind. She couldn't leave him unaccompanied here. Anything could happen.

"Aidan would you like to come with me to my friend's house? It's not far from here… you could see some muggle things." She thought that might catch his interest. She doubt Draco would have any muggle things.

Aidan looked up at her strangely, but then turned back to the children playing and their parents watching over them with care. He then looked back at her. "Uh, sure." He said and then hopped off of the bench. Hermione smiled. She was glad he accepted her invitation without a fight.

* * *

After Tina dismissed her boyfriend she decided to check on Aidan. It seemed to be a little too quiet up stairs. When she got to the Aidan's bedroom door she knocked on it twice and waited for an answer. When he didn't response she knocked again. No answer.

Tina became infuriated. "If you don't answer me, I will come in!" she yelled through the door.

Nothing.

She opened the door roughly and pushed it so hard, that it hit the wall, making a small dent. She marched into the room and looked around angrily, but it was empty.

Tina's heart started to race. She ran out of the room and started checking every inch of the house, but found no Aidan. "You little brat! You better not be hiding from me! Come out now!" she yelled at the top of her lungs. Panic was clearly heard in her voice. When no answer came, he palms began to sweat and she turned a ghostly color. 'Shit! Mr. Malfoy is going to kill me if I don't find his son!' She thought in horror.

She quickly ran to the fire place. 'I need help from Grandma.' She thought quickly.

* * *

Hermione and Aidan arrived at Ginny's house. Hermione knocked twice on the front door before she entered. Aidan followed her in and closed the door behind him. They could hear stomping foots steps headed in their direction.

"Hermione! I'm going to kill Harry! I'm gonna rip him limb from limb! Then I'll bring him back to life to do it all over again!"

Hermione was now in Ginny's view. "What kind of crazy man sets up a last minute dinner party? How could Harry accept such a ridiculous request! I'm going to go to the ministry and kick that head department's arse!"

"Ginny!" Hermione looked at her friend in disbelief.

"What?! I'm allowed to curse all I want!" Ginny retorted when she came to a stop in front of Hermione.

Hermione pointed down at Aiden, who looked a little shocked.

Ginny angrily looked down not understanding what she meant. Her face softened when her eyes fell upon Aidan. "Oh!" she called out in surprised. She looked back up Hermione. "Who is the little one?" she asked pointing at Aidan.

"Ginny this is Aidan, Aidan this Ginny Potter."

Ginny's eyes widen when she heard Aidan's name. 'No way…'

"Hello Mrs. Potter. Sorry to intrude." Aidan politely greeted.

Ginny snapped out of her shock and giggled. "It's very nice to meet you Aidan and don't worry, you are not intruding."

'Well, he can be polite when he wants to be.' Hermione thought. "Aidan, I'll show you how to work the television." Hermione said as headed to the living room. She still had the bag of groceries in hand.

"Television?" he asked thoughtfully as he followed her.

"Yes, television. All muggle children love television. It's something you might enjoy as well." She replied.

She led him to the television set and pointed at it. "This is a television."

Aidan observed the black box for a moment and then turned back to her. "There is nothing interesting about this television."

Hermione smiled and picked up the remote control. She clicked the power button and the TV came to life. The channel was on a movie station and there was gunfire and explosions going on in the movie. Aidan jumped back in surprise. He stared at the TV in shock and then slowly crept forward inch by inch. Hermione couldn't help but giggle at his reaction. She could see curiosity bouncing around in his eyes. Hermione flipped the channel to a cartoon station. He again jumped back in surprise at the sudden change in the picture.

"This is a pretty funny cartoon. I think you'll find it to your liking." Hermione finally spoke.

Aidan jumped at the sound of her voice. He forgot where he was for a moment. "Uh, ok." He said barley tearing his eyes away from the TV.

Hermione giggle again as she watched him slowly sit down on the white carpet still staring at the TV with fascination. Hermione placed the remote control right next to him and headed to the kitchen with the bag of groceries.

Ginny was waiting for her there. "What's with the munchkin?" She asked.

"I found him at the park by himself."Hermione answered. "I didn't want to leave him there without supervision."

"Harry said that Malfoy got him a babysitter for today though. I doubt he would leave his son alone at home." She stated.

Hermione place the paper bag on the counter. "He didn't. Apparently, from what Aidan told me, his babysitter is shagging someone on their couch." Hermione's eyes darken at the thought of it.

Ginny's mouth fell open. "What!" she yelled in disbelief. "You're joking!"

Hermione shook her head.

Ginny's eyes widen. "How disrespectful! What is going on in that bloody girls mind! Has she completely gone daft! What kind of babysitter does that?!"

"Apparently one related to the 'Thing'." Hermione grimaced.

Ginny's face scrunched up as if she smelt something nasty. "Gross. That weird looking babysitter you told me about."

Hermione nodded her head.

Ginny shivered.

"I still can't believe someone would do that." Ginny shook her head.

"I'm so infuriated. What an inappropriate scene she bestowed upon him. If I could, I'd march to his house and beat the crap out of that bloody babysitter."

"I'm with you there. I'd shove my foot so far up her arse she'd…she'd have to have surgery just to fix the damage."

Hermione couldn't help but smile at Ginny's attempt at trying to make a muggle saying.

"I hope Malfoy fires her sorry arse and that 'Thing' too." Ginny muttered.

"Should I tell Malfoy? I mean owl him right now?" Hermione asked Ginny.

Ginny contemplated this in her head for a moment and grimaced. "I don't think that would be a good idea. If you owled him right now he'd storm out of the office and all hell will break loose. He'd strangle that babysitter to death. Mind you that girl needs a good beating, but death is kind of extreme."

Hermione nodded. "Yes, he will overreact a bit."

"Anyways, while little Aidan is watching TV. I'll vent to you." Ginny began. "I know I shouldn't be mad at Harry since he was trying to do a favor for Malfoy, but I mean this is really a last minute event and it infuriates me that neither Harry nor Malfoy protested to this arrangement. That man knows their working their butts off to get the department under control, but he insists on having dinner parties. He is the Department head for crying out loud! That Barwick has some nerve. He should be doing this. Not Harry. Not Malfoy. And certainly not me!"

Hermione walked over to her friend and soothingly patted her back. "Ginny you need to calm down and breathe. I'm here to help you, so don't wear yourself out. It's not good for your health or the health of the baby for that matter."

Ginny nodded. "I know, but I've been owling every catering services in the Wizardry world, but none are available. It's like everyone decided to have a party on Sunday or something. I would usually do the decorations myself, but of course I'm pregnant. This is just great." Ginny sighed sadly.

Hermione smiled. "Oh don't worry about the decoration and food. I could do it. It's what? A sum of twenty or so people. I can manage."

Ginny looked at her hopeful. "Really? Oh, but it would be so much work for just you."

"Don't worry about it. The snacks can be store bought and your home is very lovely; it would only need a few touch ups. All I need to do is the dinner really." Hermione reassured her.

"Oh Hermione you are a life saver!" Ginny through her arms around her friend's neck and gave her a small huge. "I almost called my mum to come here and help me, but she's really enjoying herself in Peru with my dad." She said when she broke away from the hug."

"Oh yes it's their anniversary." Hermione noted.

Ginny nodded. "My dad went all out this year since all of us miniature Weasleys are out of the house."

"Well anyways, let's rest and relax today. We'll go crazy with everything tomorrow. Where's Harry? Didn't Malfoy relieve him?"

"Oh, he's out looking for some tables; you know to hold the snacks while everyone is waiting for dinner. We also need a larger dining table."

"Oh okay. Alright, let's go play a bored game with Aidan. I bet he never played one before." Hermione suggested.

"Oh heavens! I almost forgot he was here. He is so quiet."

"That's what you call the power of television!" Hermione laughed.

Ginny giggled. "You seem to like that he's here."

A small smile formed on her lips. "I don't know why. He just seems so lonely at school and I want to help him and give him the attention he secretly craves for."

"You are a very loving, caring woman Miss Hermione Granger. Whoever ends up with you is going to be one lucky guy…or girl if you are into that sort of thing."

Hermione gasped and playfully slapped Ginny on the Shoulder. "How could you say that?!"

Ginny laughed. "Well, you've been single for so long, people are starting to wonder…" she trailed off.

Hermione shook her head at her friend and headed into the hallway to go get the board games from the closet.

"Oh hey! What do I do with these groceries?" Ginny called.

"Just throw the whole bag into the fridge." Hermione called back.

Hermione took the stack of board games with her to the living. Hermione could hear Ginny's footsteps following behind her. When they arrived Aidan was as close to the TV as he could get. Both Ginny and Hermione giggled at the sight. Hermione placed the board games on the coffee table that was near the sofa. She then picked up the remote and shut off the TV.

When the TV went blank Aidan quickly stood up and looked at the TV set confused.

"Aidan?" Hermione called. Aidan looked over at her.

"Come over here. Television time is over."

He looked back at the TV and then back at her. He shrugged and walked over to her.

Ginny slowly descended down on the carpet. She leaned on the back of the sofa for support. Hermione pushed then Coffee table close to Ginny, so she would be able to reach the game board. Hermione sat on the opposite side of Ginny and motioned for Aidan to sit down too.

"Ok, Aidan. I'm going to introduce you to another muggle entertainment, board games. You can pick out one of the games in the stack that appeals to your interest." Hermione explained.

Aidan looked at the stack and found the one called, Clue, looked interesting. He pointed at the board game. "This one."

"Oh, I love this one." Ginny said excited. "We haven't played this in awhile huh, Hermione."

Hermione nodded as she pulled the game out of the stack. She placed the rest of the boards games on the floor beside her.

Hermione set up the game and explained the rules to Aidan at the same time.

"You'll get it as we go along." Hermione finished.

Aidan nodded. He was really excited, though he didn't show it, to start the game after Hermione explained the rule.

Ginny was Ms. Scarlet, Aidan was Mr. Green, and Hermione was Professor Plum, as she always was.

They played Clue several times and then went through other board games within the hour. Aidan was getting more comfortable there and was able to show his excitement. After playing board games they moved on to card games.

"You didn't say Uno! You have to pick up a card." Aidan said to Hermione.

"What? Yes I did." Hermione disagreed.

"No you didn't!" he countered.

"Yes I did."

"No"

"Yes"

"No"

"No you didn't." Ginny interrupted their disagreement.

"What, I'm sure I did…" Hermione said thoughtfully and then her eyes widen in realization. "Your right I didn't. Sorry." Hermione apologized to Aidan.

Aidan had a smug look on his face. "Ha! Told you!"

Hermione shook her head. "I'm still going to win Aidan." She smirked.

"Nut uh." Aidan protested.

"I'm going to win." Ginny smiled triumphantly and placed her last card down.

Hermione and Aidan looked at her shocked. "What!" they yelled in unison.

"Well, you guys were busy competing against each other that you forgot about little old me." Ginny smiled.

Hermione and Aidan grimaced. "Another round!" they called in unison again.

Ginny giggled. She picked up the deck and started shuffling them. When she dealt them they heard the front door open.

"Ginny, Hermione, I'm home." They heard Harry's voice from down the hall.

"We are in the living room." Ginny called back.

Harry made his way to the living room. He smiled when he saw all the board games covering the carpet floor. "Did you get bored or something?" he asked. His eyes wandered to the coffee table and found a third person. Harry immediately recognized him. "Why, hello there." Harry greeted Aidan.

"Uh, hello." Aidan greeted him back.

Ginny slowly stood up. "Hello honey." She walked over and pecked Harry on the cheek. "Did you find the furniture we needed?"

Harry patted his right pocket. "They are right here in my pocket. I found some nice ones to match the inside of our house perfectly."

Ginny smiled. "Well, that's good. I couldn't find a catering service though."

"Well that's unfortunate, then again it really is last minute."

"Don't worry Hermione offered to help out with that."

Harry looked over to Hermione. "Are you sure?" he asked concerned.

"Yes it's fine." Hermione assured him. "I'll be here tomorrow afternoon. I need to shop for everything I need."

"However amount of money you need take it." Harry stated.

"I'll take the least amount possible. Your head official doesn't deserve a huge banquet. Cheep git." Hermione scoffed.

Harry laughed. "Right you are."

Hermione stood up. "Alright I think I should get dinner started."

"Oh yes. You said you'd teach me a foreign dish." Ginny's eyes glint with excitement.

Hermione turned to Aidan. "Would you like to help us?"

"Uh, sure." Aidan arose from his seated position.

He followed closely behind Hermione who led the way to the kitchen.

Harry stopped his wife from following them. "Why is Malfoy's son here?" he asked her.

"Oh you are going to love this." Ginny said ready to explain the situation.

Meanwhile, Hermione started setting up the materials they would need on the kitchen counter.

"Aidan, when does your father get home?" Hermione asked him.

Aidan almost completely forgot about that. "He said he would be home around six o'clock." He answered her.

Hermione glanced at the time on the stove. 'That's in the next two hours.'

"Do you want me to take you home now?"

Aidan didn't want the time with his teacher to end yet. It's been so long since he had this much fun. "Can't I have dinner here?" he almost begged. "I don't want to eat anything that babysitter might cook up." He quickly added.

"Sure you can." Hermione smiled.

"What!" They heard Harry yell from the living room. "Is that bloody woman insane?!"

Hermione couldn't help, but laugh. Everyone seemed to react in the same way to the babysitter story.

"What's going on?" Aidan looked down the hallway confused.

"Don't worry about it."

Hermione directed Aidan in the process of how to make the dish they were attempting. There was silence between them as they dipped the boneless pork first into the flour, then into the egg, and lastly into the bread crumbs.

"Aw. You already started without me." Ginny broke the silence.

Hermione smiled. "We are just doing the messy part."

Ginny grabbed a boneless pork and started helping. "You never told me what we are making."

"A Japanese dish called, Katsudon." Hermione replied.

They continued making dinner in silence. When it got to the point of using hot oil, Hermione had Aidan sit on top of the kitchen counter to watch at a safe distance. Harry was in the living room rearranging furniture for tomorrow's event. It was a quarter to five when the dinner was completed and placed on the table.

"Wow. This is good." Harry said when he took his first bite.

"Isn't it?" Ginny agreed. "What do you think Aidan?"

Aidan looked up from his food a little surprised. He didn't expect to be a part of the conversation. "Oh um, it's good."

"Honestly?" Hermione raised an eyebrow.

Aidan nodded his head.

Hermione let a big smile grace her lips. "Great!"

Their dinner continued in silence for awhile. Harry was the first to break it. "So Aidan, do you live around here?"

"About a half hour away." He answered.

"Oh so you live in a muggle neighborhood?"

"Yes. We just moved there recently."

"Do you know why your father moved there?" Ginny asked curious.

"Well dad didn't want to stay in the Malfoy manor anymore. He thought it was too big for the two of us. We were planning on staying in the Wizardry world, but dad happened on our new home and liked it. So, we moved there." Aidan explained.

"Do you like the house?" Hermione asked.

"Very much."

"That's good. Are your babysitters still magic folks though?"

Aidan nodded. "This is really good." Aidan brought back the topic of the dinner. "Usually I don't eat this good on the weekends." Aidan regretted the words that had just come out of his mouth.

"Why?" Everyone said in unison.

Aidan looked at them nervously. "Don't tell dad." He began.

Everyone nodded their heads.

"Dad tries to cook on the weekends. You see the babysitters cook during the week and during the weekend dad takes over. He is not very good at it. He improves though, bit by bit."

The three adults burst out into laughter. They could just imagine Draco in the kitchen burning everything.

"Wow. That is just too funny." Hermione said when their laughter subsided.

"Not for me." Aidan grimaced at the thought.

Ginny giggled. "Aw. Poor Aidan. Maybe you should suggest a cooking course for him, well when he finds the time."

"I actually suggested it the first day, but he insisted that he would improve on his own." Aidan sighed.

"I'm surprised he didn't take a house elf with him when he moved." Hermione thought out loud.

"Dad said they served us Malfoys long enough. He freed them and set them up in a home he paid for." Aidan provided.

Hermione look up at Aidan surprised. She wasn't expecting an answer like that.

Harry leaned back in his chair when he completed his dinner. "So what's for dessert ladies?"

"Ice cream!"

* * *

Draco arrived at his home early. A quarter to six to be exact. When he entered his house he found his new hired babysitter, Mrs. Athol, standing by a grim looking Tina.

"What's going on?" He asked alarmed.

Tina immediately started to mumble in a panicky voice. "Mr. M-Malfoy I checked on your s-son throughout the d-day. I-I swear! I-I made sure he was a-all right, which he-he was and then when I-I started making dinner I-I was of course distracted and I-I didn't noticed that…he uh, he uh, he…"

Mrs. Athol raised a hand to silence her granddaughter. "We regret to inform you that your son has run away." She simply explained.

"What!" Draco bellowed. "You lost my son!"

"N-no. He r-ran away." Tina mumbled.

Draco's eyes darkened. "My son would never run away unless something happened."

Tina gulped. She knew she was in serious trouble.

* * *

"I can walk from here." Aidan stated.

They were at the small path that led all the way to Aidan's home. The black, tall gates were visible in the distance.

"Are you sure you don't want me to explain things to your father?" Hermione asked him concerned.

Hermione had been debating with Aidan all through their walk to his home. He stated in the beginning of their journey that he didn't want her to speak to his father about the incident, which she had planned too and also confront the babysitter known as Tina. Aidan explained that he rather inform his father about the incident himself and that her presence wasn't need. Hermione countered that with the fact that Draco needed to know that his son was taken good care of. Aidan demolished that counter with the fact that his father would direct his rage at her for knowing the incident and not reporting it to him immediately. She simply explained that she would tell him that she thought it best to wait until he finished work. Aidan at that point frowned at her and asked her if she really thought that he would be simply fine with that answer and disengage his rage. Hermione knew that she lost after that.

Aidan nodded his head. "It's ok. Dad will get a little mad at me, but most of his rage would be directed at the babysitter."

Hermione couldn't help but smirk at the idea. "Good."

"Alright, I guess this is Goodbye. I'll see you tomorrow at the dinner meeting." Hermione said. Aidan had informed her and the Potters during their quick game of Uno that he would be attending.

"Goodbye." He returned and continued up the path.

Hermione watched him until he disappeared behind the black metal gate. She apparated to her home afterwards and got started on some ideas for what types of food to buy for tomorrow's dinner meeting.

* * *

Aidan arrived home five minutes after Draco. When Aidan was approaching the front door he could hear his father's voice. "What happened?!" he heard his father yell.

Aidan hesitantly put his hand on the bronze doorknob. He took a breath in and then let it out before he twisted the doorknob and pushed open the door. His eyes found the back of his father's head. He spotted Mrs. Athol who looked displeased and a frightened Tina. "Oh, hey dad. You're home early." He tried to sound as casual as possible.

Draco spun around his eyes full of rage, but a glint of relief was there when he came face to face with his son. "Where have you been?!" his tone was less harsh then it was with Tina and Mrs. Athol. Aidan noted this.

Aidan nonchalantly shrugged his shoulder. "At the park."

"This late!"

"Well, in the afternoon I was, but I met a friend there and he was going to his best friend's house and asked if I could tag along since I was by myself. So, I went." He answered. He knew he shouldn't lie to his father, but some of the truth was mixed in there.

"Afternoon?" Draco looked at him confused. He turned back to Tina. "What's the meaning of this? You said he was missing during dinner hours."

"Well, you see…" Tina started, but Draco didn't wait for her answer and was back to facing his son.

"Aidan, can you please tell what's going on." Draco confided in his son to explain the situation.

Aidan looked Tina straight in the eyes before he answered his father's request. He thought about giving her a chance since he had a terrific day because of her, but when he met her eyes she sent him a threatening glare. That action sealed her fate.

Aidan's eyes reverted back to his father's. He couldn't help but have a small smile crawl on his lips. "Well dad, when you left, Tina sent me to my room and not too long afterwards I heard a male voice down stairs." Draco's eyes snapped to Tina's, who quickly looked down at the floor. Draco looked back at his son who continued on with the story. "So, I went to check if it was you that had come back because you forgot something, but it wasn't. It would seem that it was her boyfriend since they happened to be snogging on our sofa in the seating room." Aidan paused to get a good look at Tina's face, which was ghostly white. Aidan smirked before continuing. "I was about to returned to my room, but I heard strange noises and clothing hitting the floor, so I decided to give them full privacy and kicked myself out of the house." Aidan finished.

When Aidan finished his story Draco looked ready to burst. He faced the two babysitters with menacing eyes. Before he spoke, he let out a frustrating sigh and pinched the bridge of his nose, while closing his eyes. "Get out of my house." He ordered in a deathly whisper.

"Mr. Malfoy, I had no idea Tina-" Mrs. Athol started.

"Now!" he bellowed. Eyes still closed.

Tina and Mrs. Athol hurried to the front door. "You are no longer welcomed in my home." He added before they exited the house.

When they were gone Aidan walked up to his father and put a hand on his arm. "Don't worry dad. I didn't see anything."

Draco finally opened his eyes and looked down at his son. He bent down to his knees so he could be at the same level as his son. "Aidan, next time this happens, owl me right away." He said in a soft tone.

"Well I didn't want you to storm out of your office. You do have responsibilities you know. And plus I was fine. I met a friend and manage to have three in the end. We had fun."

Draco smiled. "You would think you were the adult of this home."

"Of course I am." Aidan smirked.

Draco laughed and gave his son a hug. "At least tell me that you've gone to a friend's house and leave out the details that would anger me, so I don't have to worry next time when I come home and you're not here, ok." He said when he broke the hug.

"Yes sir." Aidan saluted. "Oh hey, can I get my own owl then. A nice snow white owl. I don't want to use yours."

"Fine, fine. We'll go get one tomorrow before we go to the meeting." Draco agreed. His eyes roamed the house and found their way to the living room, where he spotted the green sofa. "And we'll also get a new sofa."

Aidan's face scrunched up in disgusted. "Yes we will."He agreed.

* * *

**Well, I hoped you liked it! Please Review and tell me what you think. ;D**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hello! I'm sorry this chapter took awhile to come out. I've been pretty busy this week.**

_**Important must read!:**_** I have some bad news, in about two weeks and half (December 21****st****) I'll be going to Canada to visit my family. I'll be staying there for about two weeks. I'll be back on the 7****th**** of January. So during that time I will not be able to post chapters up. So I'm going to try and get as many chapters up before I leave. At most I think will be three after this one because I don't want to rush them. I want to continue to be on the right track with this story and not detour off somewhere and get lost. **

**Anyways I hope you enjoy the chapter! ~BD**

* * *

**Where Do Young Witches and Wizards Learn Their ABC's?**

_I do not own Harry Potter nor will I ever_

**Chapter Nine!**

"Aidan are you ready yet?" Draco called from the bottom of stairs. "The muggle transportation is here."

Aidan hopped down the stairs two at a time. "Yup." He said when he hit the final step.

Draco scanned his son over and then nodded his head in approval. Aidan wore a similar gray suit that Draco was wearing, with a light blue tie and black dress shoes.

Draco and Aidan exited the house and entered the yellow taxi. Draco handed the address to the driver which the driver accepted. It took only ten minutes to get to their desired destination. Draco handed the driver the money he owed him and then exited the taxi with his son.

"It would seem the Potters live close to us." Draco observed.

Draco and Aidan could hear loud chatter coming from within the house. They climbed up the steps and stopped at the door. Draco rang the door bell and they waited in silence for someone to open it.

The door opened and Hermione stood before them wearing a simple black spaghetti strap dress that reached a bit past her knees and a pair of black strapped heels. Her light brown hair was up in a bun, but some loose curls flowed down from it and her side bangs were stationed behind her right ear. She wore light make up on her face and a light shade of pink lipstick. A sliver necklace draped low on her neck and she also had on silver hooped earrings. A look of surprise swiped across Draco's face, but quickly vanished.

When Hermione registered who he was, a small polite smile graced her lips. "Good evening Malfoy." She greeted him.

Draco nodded. "Granger."

She looked down at Aidan and her smile reached her eyes, this didn't go unnoticed by Draco. "Hello Aidan." She greeted him with more enthusiasm.

Aidan smiled up at her. "Hello Ms. Granger."

Hermione moved aside for them to come in. Once they were inside she shut the door and turned back to them. "Follow me." She said and led them down the hall. "Dinner will be at seven which is about an hour from now." She stated. Draco nodded his head. She stopped at the opening of the living room where other people in suits and dresses stood talking. "Snacks and drinks are off to the side." She pointed to the table in the living room.

"Thank-you." Draco said before heading into the living room. Aidan followed behind his father while looking back at Hermione, who waved her hand at him and then turn around and headed toward the kitchen.

Draco looked around for the Potters first before greeting anyone else. He spotted them talking to the head of the department. Ginny was wearing a long light green dress with flat green dress shoes. Her red hair was up in a tight bun. Harry wore a plain black suite with a green tie to match his wife's outfit.

"This is a very fine house you have here Mr. and Mrs. Potter." Barwick complemented them.

"Why thank-you." Ginny smiled.

Draco noted that Ginny's smile looked like it was forced.

"Good evening Potters." Draco cut in.

"Oh, Mr. Malfoy you made it." Barwick grinned.

"Barwick! Do you mind making your way over here?" Some gentlemen called from across the room.

"Coming." Barwick called back. He turn back to Draco. "I'll talk to you later." He then turned to Ginny. "It was nice to finally meet you Mrs. Potter." He smiled at her and then headed over to the man that called him.

"Wish I could say the same thing." Ginny grumbled.

"Hey Malfoy, Aidan." Harry greeted them

Ginny almost forgot that they were standing there. "Oh, sorry for being rude. Good evening Malfoy."

Draco nodded. "I believe you have not yet had the pleasure of meeting my son." Draco said to Ginny.

Harry and Ginny exchange a look of confusion, but it went unnoticed by Draco. Aidan however looked wide eye at them, which help them register what was going on.

"Oh, oh yes. Right, I haven't. It's nice to meet you Aidan." She winked at him.

Aidan smiled in relief. "It's nice to meet you too." He replied.

Draco looked to Ginny again and looked down at her stomach. "When do you expect to have your child?" Draco asked politely.

Ginny subconsciously rubbed her belly. "Next week." She replied enthusiastically.

"Do you know the gender of it yet?"

"We want it to remain a surprise." Harry answered.

Draco nodded his head. "Well, I'm going to greet everyone else." He stated. He looked down at his son. "Aidan, you can go to the table and grab some snacks since dinner will be awhile." Draco advised his son.

"Ok."

Draco nodded slightly to the Potters and then left to greet other people.

Harry and Ginny looked down at Aidan.

"Did you not tell your father about yesterday?" Ginny asked him.

"I did, but I left some details out. Mostly about you guys. He was pretty mad last night with just the fact that I didn't tell him right away. I didn't want Ms. Granger to get in trouble, or even you, but I doubt he would yell at a pregnant women. I'll eventually tell him, when he has more time to clear his head. He's still brooding about it."

Ginny nodded her head in understanding. "Well, that makes sense."

"Might as well not tell him at all. Saves me and Hermione from an awaiting headache. As long as he knows that you were safe and properly taken care of it should be fine that you left out those minor details." Harry contribute.

"Yeah. I don't think I would have ended up telling him anyways." Aidan admitted.

"Don't tell that to Hermione though." Ginny added. "She sort of a goodie two shoes. She can't stand lying sometimes."

"Can I go see her?" He asked shyly.

Ginny giggled. "Of course you can. She's in the kitchen. You know where it is."

Aidan nodded and headed out of the living room.

"He is so cute!" Ginny smiled. "He's becoming attached to Hermione."

"Yeah, I've noticed." Harry agreed.

Ginny looked thoughtful for a moment. "Hmm, gives me an idea."

"What are you thinking?" Harry looked at his wife suspiciously.

Ginny's smile curved into a mischievous one. "I'll tell you later."

Aidan hurriedly walked down the hall towards the kitchen. When he got there he saw Hermione dishing out salad into bowls.

"Ms. Granger."

Hermione turned around to find Aidan standing in the entrance of the kitchen. "Oh, hey Aidan. Do you need something?"

Aidan shook his head. "I just came to see if you needed any help."

Hermione smiled. "Well, that was thoughtful of you. If you would like, could you take these bowls out to the dining room after I finish putting some salad into them."

Aidan shrugged. "Seems easy enough."

Aidan took up the two bowls Hermione filled up with salad already and took them to the dining room. The dark brown dining table was nicely set up for twenty people. Aidan placed the bowls down in between the utensils on the gold colored placemats. He then traveled back to the kitchen and repeated his task.

After all twenty bowls were set on the table Aidan sat on top of the counter like last time and watched Hermione cook.

"So Aidan," Hermione began as she was cutting the carrots. "How did your father take the news?"

"Oh, well both babysitters are fired." Aidan answered her.

"He didn't do anything to them did he?"

Aidan shook his head. "Nope. He quickly sent them out before he did."

"Well that's good…I guess." Hermione felt a little ashamed. She wanted Draco to do something bad to them, but she knew that was wrong.

"So, your dad was fine with you staying with us? He didn't get mad or anything?" Before Aidan could answer, Hermione continued to speak. "Well, of course he isn't mad or he would've yelled at me when he saw me, unless he is holding back until everyone leaves…" Hermione trailed off. She fell into her thoughts and started to spaced out.

"Um, Ms. Granger?"

Aidan snapped Hermione from her thoughts. "Yes?"

"I didn't actually tell my dad that I stayed here. I lied and told him I was at a friend's house, well that's not a total lie, we are friends aren't we?"

Hermione looked bewilder. "Well, of course we are." She smiled at him. "But, I think you should tell your father. He might get angry with you if you keep this from him and he found out."

"I am, it just dad's still brooding about it. I was afraid he would burst if I told him that two people knew before him, well actually three. He's very protective of me sometimes…" Aidan trailed off.

Hermione stared at him for a bit. "What's wrong?" she asked, sensing there was a problem.

"Well now I'm not sure I want to tell him. It would kind of hurt his feelings if I told him that I told three people before him. He would think I didn't confide in him to handle the situation or something."

Hermione looked down at him with a wide smile on her face. "You are so mature for your age you know that?"

Aidan looked away shyly. "Yeah I know."

"Why is that? You should really enjoy your younger years." She said as she dumped all the vegetables she cut up into the wok.

"To make it easier on my dad."

She looked up at him while she stirred the vegetables. "What do you mean?"

"Well, dad wasn't comfortable with leaving me with a babysitter in the beginning. He thought that I would get lonely even though someone was there. You see when dad wasn't working at the ministry we were always together. He thought that when he suddenly detached himself from me I wouldn't be able to cope with it. Dad really wanted the job though, so I showed him that I could."

Hermione stared at him for a moment and then spoke. "Are you really ok with it?"

Aidan nodded his head. "Yeah, I am. He started to panic though when I asked him…" Aidan suddenly stopped speaking and looked wide eye.

"Asked him what?" Hermione asked anxious.

"Hermione, the rice! It's boiling over!" He pointed to the bubbling pot.

"What!" Hermione cried. She looked over to see water flowing out of the huge pot. Hermione quickly picked up the huge pot off of the burner by both handles. It was really heavy and she didn't know where to put it. The counters and other stove spots were full. Aidan quickly jumped off of the counter space he was occupying. "Here! Put it here!" He yelled to her.

Hermione tried to make her way over there, but she lost her grip on the pot and it crashed down onto the floor. Rice and water slid across the floor. Aidan had moved quickly out of the way to avoid the spill. Hermione on the other hand had hot water splash on her legs. She hopped around screaming "Hot! Hot! Hot!"

Aidan couldn't help but burst out into laughter. Hermione turned around to glare at him and tell him that this was not funny at all, but when she made her fast turn, she slide on a bit of water and fell on her bottom. Aidan pressed a hand on his stomach and pointed the other hand at her and continued to laugh even harder. Hermione couldn't help but burst into giggles at her own stupidity.

"It's not funny." She said even though she was still laughing herself.

"I'm…heh… I'm…heh heh heh… I'm…ss…heh heh… I'm…ss-sorry." He said in between laughs. He sat down beside her and they continued to laugh.

Meanwhile Draco was looking for his son who seem to have gone missing from the living room. He thought at first he went to the bathroom, but he was gone for a long time, so he went out on a hunt for him. He heard fits of laughter coming from down the hall so he followed the sound.

"Well, I guess rice is off the menu." Hermione stated after her laughter subsided.

"You could always scoop it up and not tell anybody." Aidan suggested still laughing.

Hermione smiled at him while shaking her head. "I can't do that you weirdo."

Aidan continued to laugh while Hermione just smiled down at him while ruffling his hair.

Draco walked in on this sight. He looked at them confused when he saw the rice spewed across the floor, but when his eyes fell on his son, the question of why there was rice on the floor disappeared from his thoughts. He watched his son in amazement. He hadn't heard Aidan laugh like that in a long time. He looked over at Hermione who was still ruffling his hair. He looked back at Aidan, then back at her. He felt a tinge of a familiar emotion rising up in his chest. He didn't understand why he was feeling this way, but at the same time he did. He was jealous of her. How could an outsider that knew nothing about his son, be able to make him laugh like that.

"What's going on here?" He couldn't help the coldness of his voice.

Aidan quickly stopped laughing. He looked up to see his father in the Kitchen entrance. His arms were woven tightly across his chest. "Oh, hey dad." Aidan greeted his father. "Um, Her- Ms. Granger spilt the rice on accident." He explained.

"Yes, all my fault." Hermione supplied thinking Draco thought that Aidan had something to do with this.

Draco's eyes slid to hers. "Clumsy still, are we?" He scoffed.

"Apparently so." Her tone was indifferent.

Draco looked back at his son. "Come on. A few people want to meet you that haven't yet."

Aidan stood up. "But, I want to help Ms. Granger."

"Aidan, even though she is clumsy, she is capable of doing things on her own, now come on."

Aidan stood in his place and didn't budge.

"Aidan I said come-" Draco was cut off by Hermione.

"Aidan, you've already helped me out a lot, go on with your father." Hermione said as she got up.

Aidan looked disappointed. "Are you sure?"

Hermione smiled down at him. "Yes, I'm sure. Thank-you though. You've been a big help."

Aidan let a small smile slip on his lips. "Really?"

"Of course! Now go on with your dad."

"Ok. See you at dinner." He made his way over the spill and to his unhappy father.

Aidan was the first to head down the hall, while Draco stayed and stared at Hermione for a moment and then left.

* * *

**I hoped you liked it! Um I know a lot of people want more Dramione action, but I just don't want to throw them together all of a sudden. It will be a little slow, but I tell you now that their relationship is starting to progress, ok? So bare with me please!**

_**Other news not related to the story: **_**I've got another idea for a Draco/Hermione fic, I will not start on it until after my trip to Canada, but if you are interested in knowing a bit about it, I put a little explanation on my profile. **


	10. Chapter 10

**Hello everyone! Thanks for your amazing reviews! I just loved them! And thanks for wishing me a good trip to Canada, that was very nice =D! I hope you enjoy this chapter! I've already started on the next one having had a random idea that would connect things together that have been scattered every where.**

**

* * *

****Where Do Witches and Wizards Learn Their ABC's?**

_I do not own Harry Potter_

**Chapter Ten!**

Aidan found the dinner meeting boring and disappointing. It was disappointing because Hermione didn't join them for dinner. She was always in and out of the kitchen serving them like a waitress. He brooded throughout dinner without anyone around him noticing except for Hermione. She would stare at him questionably sometimes when she appeared from the kitchen, but Aidan would give her a small smile to put her mind at ease.

Barwick did most of the talking while everyone listened. Aidan didn't pay much attention. He just observed them, which didn't help his sullen mood. Most of the department members were barely touching their food, and he felt very offended for Hermione. He watched her slaved over a hot stove to prepare this meal, and all they did was take little nibbles. He did notice that Harry and Ginny were eating their fill and a man with red hair sitting next to them. He was practically stuffing his face. Aidan thought he kind of looked like Ginny and guessed that they might be related.

Aidan looked to his father, who before was not touching his food in the slightest. He was now subconsciously scooping up food into his mouth while listening to Barwick. Aidan noted that his father seemed to be in a foul mood ever since they returned from the kitchen. He even caught his father glaring at Hermione whenever she walked into the room. It made Aidan curious as to why he was.

The dinner meeting ended at eight-thirty. Aidan and his father were the first to leave. Draco didn't bother with muggle transportation this time. Instead, he apparated with his son. They appeared inside the gated area a few feet from their house. As they walked up to their front door Aidan couldn't help but ask a question that was nagging at his brain.

"Dad?" Aidan called for his father's attention.

"Hm."

Aidan took that as a response and continued. "Do you dislike Ms. Granger or something?"

Draco paused in his tracks for a second. "Why, why would you think that?" He asked in return.

"Well, I don't know…maybe because you were glaring at her whenever she entered the room."

Draco stopped at the front door. "Was I really?" he asked more to himself then he did his son.

"Yes." Aidan answered.

Draco unlocked the door and opened it. They entered their home. Aidan closed the door behind them.

Draco sense something was amiss. He looked towards the seating room (living room) and saw that the fire place was lit. He remembered distinguishing it before he left.

"You are finally back." Came a sudden voice.

Draco remained composed and unfrightened by the voice while Aidan jumped back a bit.

A light flicked on and standing at the edge of the stairs was a woman with long blond hair and a pale face. "Sorry, didn't mean to scare you. I was just upstairs placing my things in the guest room."

"Grandma!" Aidan yelled as he ran up to her and gave her a hug.

Narcissa hugged him back tightly. "It's great to see you Aidan. It's been too long."

"I thought you'd be arriving tomorrow mother." Draco said walking over to her.

Narcissa let go of her grandson and looked at her son. "I decided to come tonight. Is that a problem?"

"Of course not." He gave his mother a hug. "I'm sorry to have to call you here." Draco said as he pulled away.

Narcissa smiled up at him. "It is no trouble. I am happy to help," her face fell into a frown. "while you search for a babysitter that doesn't raise whores for granddaughters."

"Mother…" Draco looked down at her side.

Narcissa followed his eyes and found Aidan's staring back at her. "Oh. Sorry."

"It's ok grandma." Aidan smiled at her. "I'm going to go get ready for bed."

"We'll be up in a moment to say goodnight." Narcissa apprised him.

Aidan climbed up the steps as the adults headed over to the seating room. Narcissa sat down on the brand new dark green sofa Draco and Aidan purchased this afternoon, while Draco stood near the fire place.

"How is your significant other?" Draco broke the temporarily silence. "I hope he is okay with being separated from you for awhile."

Narcissa waved off his question. "Of course he's fine with it. I wouldn't be with him if he wasn't."

"How is Dixon?" he asked out of politeness.

"He is doing just fine. Since I'm away he is off constructing my dream home in Orlando, Florida."

Draco smirked. "With a white picket fence?"

"Don't make fun of me." Narcissa smiled at her son. "I just adore those types of houses when I was younger. I'm now able to live in one."

There was a moment of comfortable silence that slipped by.

"So Florida now is it…" Draco trailed off.

"Yes. When were settled in, you and Aidan should come by. You'd love the location."

"I'm sure I will." Draco smiled.

Narcissa stood up. "Aidan should be in bed by now. We should go up and say goodnight."

Draco followed his mother out of the room and up the stairs to Aidan's room.

* * *

"Aidan!" Narcissa called from the kitchen. "Are you dressed yet? Your breakfast is ready!" she placed a plate with bacon and eggs onto the kitchen table.

She heard stomping footsteps coming down the stairs. "Coming grandma!" Aidan called.

He appeared in the kitchen sliding against the tile floor with his white socks. He sat down at the glass table and picked up his fork and scoped up his eggs while grabbing a piece of bacon.

"You don't have to rush." Narcissa smiled down at her grandson. "Would you like some toast?"

Aidan could only nod his head because his mouth was stuff with food. Narcissa smiled widen at her grandson messy way of eating.

"Grandma?" Aidan called after swallowing the food in his mouth.

"Yes Aidan?" Narcissa was spreading butter on a slice of toast.

"Can I ask a favor?" he asked quietly.

Narcissa turned around to face Aidan with her left brow raised. "What kind of favor?"

* * *

Hermione sat at her desk watching her class take a quick quiz on multiplication. She was testing to see how much they knew and what they didn't know she would teach them. Her eyes continuously fell upon Aidan, who had been anxiously staring at her all day. He was fidgeting in his seat all morning and later on became jittery. She would frequently catch him staring, which he would quickly look away. His behavior had her on the edge of her seat wondering what was going on. It seemed to her that he wanted to ask her something, but she didn't know what he could possible want that would make him so nervous.

When the time was up for the quiz she went around collecting the sheets of paper. She lingered at Aidan's group and hoped he would pop out his question, but he didn't utter a word, so she retreated back to her desk disappointed. She let her students have free time since it was nearing the end of the day. As she graded papers she looked up at Aidan who seemed to have relaxed.

'Oh no! He gave up!' she thought in horror. Now the question of what he wanted would plague her mind for weeks to come.

The bell rang dismissing the students. Hermione sat gloomily at her desk as she watch her students pack up and leave. She notice Aidan lingering behind and her eyes widen with excitement. 'Maybe I will find out…' she thought enthusiastically.

When everyone was gone and only Aidan and Hermione remained in the classroom he approached her desk. He stopped right in front of it staring down at his feet his nervous self returning. He didn't speak. He just stood there like statue, well a shaking statue that looked about to crumble.

Hermione waited patiently for him to say something, but after a minute she decided to give him a boost. "Aidan is there something you need?" she asked kindly.

Aidan's head shot up, but when he met her eyes his head tilted back down to the floor. Another minute went by. Hermione was about to ask again, but he started to mumble something.

"What was that?" She asked leaning her head closer to hear him.

He took a deep breath and looked up at her with determination in his eyes this time. "I was wondering if you have game boards at your house too."

Hermione couldn't help but look disappointed. She thought he was going to ask her something really big. "Well yes." She answered him. "Me, Ginny, Harry, and Ron use to rotate between houses for game nights." She further explained. "Do you want to borrow one or something?"

Aidan shook his head, while rocking back and forth on his feet with his hands tucked in his pocket still staring at her.

"Is there something else?" she asked seeing as he wasn't leaving.

His eyes rolled up to the ceiling and then back down at her. "I was wondering…" he paused.

"Yes." Hermione nodded her head slowly as a gesture for him to continue.

"Well, I was wondering…if I could…maybe go…to your place…today and play a game."

Realization spread across Hermione's face. Her mouth spread into a wide smile. "So that's why you were all fidgety in my class today."

Aidan blushed and nodded his head in response.

"Are you allowed?" she asked.

"Yes. It's already confirmed." He nodded his head for emphases.

Hermione stood up and grabbed her bag. "Alright then let's go!" she smiled at him.

Aidan grinned back at her. He felt relieved that he asked her. He almost went home with his head bowed down in shame. It made him happy that he got back his nerve and courage before it was too late, and for his bravery he was rewarded with spending more time with his teacher.

* * *

Harry and Draco were in their office doing paper work. Today was Harry's last day, so he was trying to get as much work done as possible. It wasn't helping that he was tired from the party last night. He had the urge to knock off all the papers on his desk to his floor and plop his head down and sleep.

There was a loud knock on their office door before the person entered without waiting for an answer.

"What is it you want Weasley?" Draco voice drawled. He knew it was the red head because it was the eighth time today he came by the office.

"Nothing from you." Ron scoffed.

"Yes, you made that clear the seventh time you came here. It's quite annoying seeing your face when I don't have to." Draco leaned back in chair with no emotion written on his face.

"Sod off." Ron replied bitterly and walked over to Harry. "Does today have to be your last day? Can't you extend it to Wednesday? You're the only one that keeps that bloody bugger at bay and off our arses."

Draco rolled his eyes. "I'm right here you know Weasel."

"Nobody told you to listen." Ron argued.

"I wouldn't have if you weren't bloody well loud."

Harry sighed. "Would you quit it you two."

"He started…" Ron began to argue but Harry raised his right hand to silence him.

"Ron I can't extend all the way to Wednesday. The baby can come at anytime." Harry went back on topic.

"Can't you tell my sister to hold that critter in for awhile?"

Harry rolled his eyes at Ron's selfishness. "Ron it doesn't work like that and I know you know that."

Draco snorted at Harry's comment.

Ron turned to him red faced. "Are you trying to say something ferret?"

Draco continued to flip through his papers. "Nothing at all." He mumbled.

"See what I mean!" Ron turned back to Harry.

Harry rubbed the side of his temples. "Ron, be a mature adult for once and deal with this problem in a mature way on your own because you are seriously giving me a headache."

Ron looked guiltily at him. "Sorry. I'll get back to work now."

"Thank-you."

Ron exited the office but not before glaring at Malfoy.

Draco placed the sheets of paper that he had in his hands down on his desk with a huge sigh. "Seriously, what's up with him? It's not like I'm going to search him down and make his life even more miserable then it already is while you're gone. He's the one that usually comes looking for fight."

Harry sighed as well. "That's Ron."

Draco looked up at the clock. "It's five o'clock, shouldn't you be heading home?"

"In just a bit. I want to finish this one last thing."

Draco nodded. "Alright I'm going to go take a quick coffee break." He stood up from his desk. "If I don't see you afterwards, Good luck with your child."

Harry smiled up him. "Thanks."

Draco nodded slightly and exited the office.

* * *

**You know what to do! Click that review button and Review! YAY!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hullo fellow readers! It has only been two days since my last posting, and that happened because I started typing a good amount of this chapter after I finished the other…don't expect that to happen a lot though, lol.**

**Thanks for all the reviews; I can't believe I've reached over TWO HUNDRED! It's amazing! Especially since this is my first really good story that many love. I love all the reviews I get! They are very encouraging! I really love how ****HarryPGinnyW4eva**** analyzes my story, it's pretty awesome =D.**

**I would also like to make an early birthday wish! Happy Birthday ****–L-Lawliet'sGirl-BabyBluewinx- ****(I hope I got that all right.) I know your birthday is tomorrow if I remember correctly, but I doubt I can post another chapter by then, lol. Congratulations on becoming another year older! And thus here is your present: A nice long chapter…well, longer then the last one I can guarantee that, lol. =D! ~BD**

* * *

**Where Do Witches and Wizards Learn Their ABC's?**

_I do not own Harry Potter because I'm not J.K. Rowling. _

**Chapter Eleven!**

It has been three days now that Aidan has been going to Hermione's house afterschool with the consent of his grandmother, unknown to her that his supposed friend was actually an adult. He would stay at her house until five o'clock, which Narcissa requested that he'd be home by, so he'd be on time for dinner. While at Hermione's house, Aidan and Hermione would play board games, video games, or watch a movie. Most movies were children comedies that Aidan loved. He particularly loved the movie Shrek the Third (which this author does not own by the way.). He couldn't get enough of it. He thought it was overly hilarious. After their time was up Hermione would apparate him to the black gates and watch him cross his lawn to his front door and then apparate back home.

Hermione was enjoying his company a lot. She loved how he would react to muggle things especially movies. It made her extremely content. She found out that Aidan was actually extremely polite which made her realize that, even though Draco might be an annoying bugger with a short temper, he raised his son pretty well.

When she had to drop off Aidan at his home she felt a deep pain in her chest especially when she watched him walk away through the black gates. Aidan had really grown on her and she couldn't help but love him as she would a child of her own. This made her sad. Eventually she knew she'd have to depart from Aidan forever and that was almost heartbreaking. She couldn't believe how attached she had become to him. She would never regret it though because she knew deep down inside that Aidan needed someone to give him love and attention that for some reason he was not receiving. Even though it was temporary, she would enjoy ever moment of it.

"Can I borrow this board game?" Aidan held up the cover of the _Sorry_ game. He was standing in Hermione's living room. They had just finished playing that game.

"Sure." She answered him as she placed the game board inside the other half.

Aidan looked on the inside of the cover to clear a suspicion he had going for awhile. "Why do you have your name on the inside of the cover of all your board games?"

Hermione gently took the cover from him and placed it on the other half. "Habit." She replied.

"You think someone will steal it?" he asked as he slipped on his back pack.

"No, it's just a reminder to the people I lend it to, to give it back to the right person."

"You use to lend out board games?"

"When I was younger, some of my friends that were witches and wizards wanted to borrow them having not played muggle games before." She explained.

Aidan nodded his head in understanding.

"Ready to go?" she asked.

"Yeah." He held out his hand.

She apparated him to the familiar black gates. She watched as he pulled back the small door opening and watched as he walked up his green lawn to his front door for the third time. She then apparated back to her quiet home.

Aidan closed the front door and took off his shoes and dropped them to the side. "Grandma!" Aidan called. "I'm home!"

"I'm in the kitchen." Narcissa called back.

Aidan made his way to the kitchen.

"Did you have a good time?" Narcissa asked him when he entered the kitchen.

Aidan's smile reached his eyes. "Yes!" he happily replied. "And look," he held up the board game. "I borrowed a bored game from my friend."

"Bored game?" Narcissa looked puzzled. She walked over to the table and placed Aidan's plate of food on it.

Aidan placed the board game on the floor off to the side and placed his back pack on top of it. "Yes, board game. Remember I told you about them…muggle games." He explained as he sat down at his seat.

Narcissa joined him with a plate of food of her own. "Oh yes, a flat piece of cardboard with little pawns that you have to move by hand, right?"

"Yes that's right. Well, I borrowed one that I thought you might like. We can play after dinner if you want."

Narcissa smiled. "Of course. You seemed to love these muggle games, so I'll try it out."

Aidan smiled warmly up at her. "Great!"

After dinner Narcissa and Aidan played a couple of rounds of _Sorry_ before she had him get ready for bed. She actually enjoyed playing this muggle game. She found it interesting how muggles found ways to entertain themselves by creating board games.

When Aidan was tucked safely in bed, Narcissa went to the seating room and sat by the fire to wait for her son to return home before she went to bed. It was close to ten o'clock when she heard a familiar pop sound from the hallway and turned her head to see her son standing there.

"Hello mother." Draco greeted her and dropped his bag off to the side. He made his way over to the seating room.

Narcissa stood up and hugged him when he was close enough to reach. "Draco, how was work?"

"It's actually going well, which is surprise since Potter is absent." Draco replied when he pulled away from the hug.

Narcissa sat back down on the sofa. "Did the baby arrive yet?"

"Not that I've heard…what's this?" Draco eyed a rectangle box that was on the coffee table inches away from the sofa.

"What is what…" she followed Draco's eyes. "Oh the muggle game. Aidan brought it home."

"Where did he get it?" he continues to stare at the game.

"He borrowed it from a friend."

He looked at his mother, confusion clearly seen in his eyes. "What friend?"

"Draco, the friend Aidan made during that babysitter incident." Narcissa stared at her son questionably.

"Oh…I didn't think they were that close." His attention went back to the game. He read the word _Sorry_ that was scrawled on top of it.

"He's been at his house a couple of times; of course they'd be close." Narcissa added without thinking.

"What do you mean he's been to his house a couple of times? They only met once." He faced his mother, confused once again.

Narcissa felt an oncoming argument. "Aidan's been going to his friend's house after school."

Draco's eyes narrowed at his mother. "What do you mean he's been going to his friend's house after school? Without consulting me first?"

Narcissa slightly shrugged her shoulders. "He asked me if he could go and I told him it was fine as long as he was home by dinner time."

"But how come I was not aware of this?" he demanded.

"You didn't really need to know. I'm responsible for him during those hours." She replied nonchalantly.

"But I'm the parent!"Draco bellowed.

"And I'm the grandparent. I don't know why you are making such a big deal about this." Narcissa's tone was indifferent. "You should be grateful he has a friend. He comes home elated everyday and I haven't seen him like that in so long. Don't take that away from him just because you weren't included. Just be happy for him."

Draco glared at his mother for awhile until his mood shifted and his eyes soften. "Fine, whatever. I'm going to bed. Goodnight."

"Goodnight Draco." Narcissa called after him for he already started walking away.

* * *

It was the next day and Hermione's class was coming to an end. She always looked forward to this because her time with Aidan would begin. The bell rang dismissing the students who quickly got out of their seat and packed up their school bags. Before they exited the classroom they would yell a goodbye to Hermione.

Aidan stayed behind as always and collected his stuff rather slowly. Hermione went over to her desk and started to pack up her things. There came a hard knock on the door and Hermione looked up to see Mrs. Berkley standing in the doorway.

"Yes what is it?" Hermione asked her.

Mrs. Berkley strode into the classroom holding a note. "I'm here to deliver an urgent message from Mr. Potter."

Hermione quickly made her way around her desk to retrieve the note. Mrs. Berkley left the classroom after handing it to her. Hermione scanned the contents of the note briskly. Her eyes widened in shock.

"Oh my goodness!" she gasped.

Aidan looked at her worriedly. "What is it?"He asked concerned.

"It's Ginny. She's having the baby today!" Hermione replied zestfully. She grabbed her bag and threw her remaining things inside of it. She slipped it on her shoulders and looked down at Aidan. "I'm sorry Aidan, but we can't hang out today. I'm going to have to drop you off and then head over to the hospital."

Aidan's face clearly displayed his disappointment. "Can't I go with you? I want to see Mrs. Potter too and the baby when it arrives."

"Aidan…I…I don't know." She said uncertain on whether or not to bring him.

"Please." He begged. His face turned into a pout.

"Oh all right." She said defeated by his cuteness.

She took his hand and apparated to the hospital mentioned in the note. It was the one where she and Ginny would go to, to do a check up on how Ginny's baby was doing.

She continued to hold Aidan's hand as they walked up to the front desk.

"Excuse me." Hermione called for the attention of the woman sitting behind the counter.

The woman looked up with an annoyed look on her face. "Can I help you." Her voice was kind of whiney.

"I'm sorry to bother you, but I'm looking for-"

"Hermione!" a familiar voice called from across the hall.

Hermione turned around to see Harry, who looked paler then a ghost. She turned back to the woman and told her that her assistance wasn't needed anymore. She quickly walked towards Harry, gently pulling Aidan along with her.

"How is she?" Hermione asked Harry when he was close enough to hear.

"She's fine. She's in the labor room." Harry led them to the elevator. "We have to hurry though. They'll soon be taking her to the delivery room and she wants to see you before then." Once they were in the elevator Harry pushed the button for the third floor.

"Are you ok? You look a little pale." She asked worried.

Harry smiled. "I'm fine, but I don't think my fingers are. She's been squeezing them to death."

Hermione laughed. "Oh your poor fingers. Does she regret not going to a Wizarding hospital? I heard you don't feel a thing with what potions they give you."

It was Harry's turn to laugh. "At one point she did, but mostly she wants to try it the muggle way. She said though, that if we were to have more children, I'd better take her back to the Wizarding world for them to be delivered."

"That's so Ginny."

Harry looked down at Hermione side. "Hey Aidan, didn't mean to ignore you."

"It's ok. I was interested in listening." Aidan replied honestly.

Harry smiled. "So you came to be a supporter eh?"

Aidan nodded his head.

"Great! One more couldn't hurt."

Hermione looked at Harry with widened eyes. "Don't tell me everyone is here."

"You could say that is another reason why I have a paled face." Harry joked.

"Oh my goodness. They must be driving Ginny crazy!"

"Not to mention the staff." Harry laughed.

The elevator came to a halt and the doors slide open. They stepped off the elevator and heard a lot of chattering voice from a room down the hall.

"I'll give you one guess to which room we are in." Harry grinned.

Hermione just led the way in response.

"Fred! George! Don't touch that!" Mrs. Weasley hollered. "Percy, go stop them! Arthur get over here and hold your daughter's hand, mine is numb at the moment."

"Coming dear." Mr. Weasley called over the excited voices in the room.

"Sorry mum." Ginny croaked in between her pains.

Mrs. Weasley patted her head gently. "It's alright deary."

Hermione, Aidan, and Harry made their way into the room. Aidan looked at all the people in the room and couldn't believe how many there were.

"Oh look who finally decided to join us!" Fred shouted.

"And she brought a child with her…I didn't know you had a son Hermione." George added.

"Don't be stupid George, she doesn't have a son. That's Malfoy's boy." Ron explained rather bitterly.

"Really now." Fred and George said in unison. They closely inspected Aidan. "Now that we think about it, there is a slight resemblance."

Hermione pulled Aidan closer to her. "This is Aidan. He is one of my students."

Fred and George nodded their heads in understanding. They both stuck out their hands. "Nice to meet you Aidan."

Aidan hesitantly shook both of their hands. "Nice to meet you too."

"Oh wow! 'E eez so cute." Fleur said when she and Bill got a view of him.

"It's nice to meet you Aidan. My name is Bill and this is my wife Fleur." Bill greeted him.

"It's nice to meet you both." He spoke quietly.

"No need to be nervous." Bill smiled at him.

Percy and Charlie came over as well and introduce themselves. Aidan felt a little relieved when everyone was kindly introducing themselves and accepting him at the same time.

"Is that Hermione and Aidan?" Ginny called from her bed. "Come over here. I want to see you."

Hermione made her way over to Ginny's bed side. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley were over there as well as Harry.

Ginny smiled when she saw them. "Phew! I'm so glad you made it before I was taken away to the delivering room. You even brought little Aidan. How are you? I haven't seen you in awhile."

Aidan smiled up at her. "I'm fine. How are you doing?" he asked in return.

Ginny laughed lightly. "I'm in a lot of pain, but I'm happy and excited." She squeezed her father's hand, her pain returning.

Aidan looked worriedly at her. He could tell she was in a lot of pain. Her long red hair was sticking to her face and neck because she was sweating so much and her face was extremely pale.

Hermione patted her best friends head. "Oh Ginny, this is so exciting."

Ginny nodded her head in response.

A nurse at that time came into the room with two other male coworkers. She checked Ginny over and when she came to a conclusion she spoke. "It's time to take you to the delivery room." The nurse announced gently. "Who will be joining you? There can only be three people at most." The nurse explained.

"I'll be going." Mrs. Weasley informed the nurse.

"And I as well." Harry added.

"Anyone else?" the nurse looked around the room.

"No, we're good." They all said together.

Ginny looked at Hermione hopeful. "Are you coming?"

"Ginny, I can't. I don't want to be traumatized or anything." Hermione honestly answered.

Ginny laughed. "It's ok, I understand. I have mum. She's been through this loads of times." She smiled up at her mother.

Hermione grabbed Ginny's hand and gave her a light squeeze. "Good luck. I know that you can do this."

Ginny nodded her head.

The two male coworkers started to push and pull the bed towards the entrance.

"Good luck Mrs. Potter." Aidan said.

Ginny smiled. "Thank-you Aidan."

As the male coworkers passed the other family members they called out their share of encouragement. The nurse and Harry and Mrs. Weasley followed behind the coworkers and the bed. When they were out of sight everyone left the room to go to the waiting area. There wasn't much seating so Hermione had Aidan sit on her lap, which he didn't mind one bit.

Aidan really like the Weasley family, especially the twins. He found that they were hilariously funny. He had a feeling though that the one named Ron didn't like him very much and he didn't know why. He wasn't sure if he offended him or something earlier, but he didn't even remember speaking to him at all. In this situation Aidan did what a normal kid would do, which was to shrug it off.

They waited for a long time before they heard any news about the baby. The anticipation was killing them. Finally after an hour they saw Harry walking down the hall with a huge smile plastered across his face. "It's a healthy baby girl!" he shouted.

Everyone got up out of their seats to clap and cheer. All the males gave Harry pats on the back while Hermione and Fleur each gave Harry a hug. Aidan stood there in the middle of the happy chaos just enjoying watching everyone.

"So, do we get to see Ginny and the baby?" Hermione asked.

"Soon." Harry answered. "They are transferring Ginny to a semi private room and they took the baby to the Nursery to get cleaned up."

"Alright then. Let's go see the brand new mother." Mr. Weasley said happily.

Harry smiled. "Follow me then."

Everyone followed Harry to the room Ginny was in with her Mother. When they arrived Mrs. Weasley and Ginny were talking rather excitedly.

"I've brought them." Harry announced. He went over to his wife and gave her a kiss on the top of her head.

"How are you feeling sis?" Fred asked.

"Tired." Ginny simply answered.

"Did you decide on ze name for ze baby yet?" Fleur asked.

"Well, me and Harry were deciding names over the past few days and we thought Chloe was a perfect name if it was a girl."

"Chloe Potter. Has a nice ring to it." Mr. Weasley put in.

"Chloe Mione Potter." Ginny corrected. Ginny turned to Hermione. "Do you like her middle name?"

Hermione had tears in her eyes. "That was so sweet of you guys."

"We were going to put your full name, but it was a little too long, so we shortened it." Harry explained. "We thought it was well deserved since you are going to be her godmother…if you don't mind."

"Of course I don't." she said as she wiped her eyes.

"I knew you'd say yes." Ginny smiled up at her.

A nurse came in with Chloe wrapped up in a blanket. Everyone let out a happy sigh when they caught sight of the cute buddle of joy. The nurse went over to Ginny and handed her, her baby. "Here you are."

Ginny whispered a thank-you when Chloe was safely in her arms.

Everyone gathered around the bed to get a better look. The baby had a bit of hair that was a light orange color, signaling that Chloe was going to be a red head. Her eyes were closed so the color of her eyes would remain a mystery for now.

Aidan couldn't see a thing. Everyone was too tall to see over head and not to mention he only made it a bit past the bed. Hermione noticed his struggle to see, so she picked him up.

"There. Can you see now?" Hermione asked.

Aidan nodded his head.

"Oh hey Aidan, come sit." Ginny patted the empty space beside her.

Hermione placed Aidan on the bed.

"Alright now hold out your arms." Ginny instructed which Aidan obliged to.

Ginny gently placed Chloe in his arms. "Do you have her?"

Aidan nodded his head. Ginny then let go and Aidan was now officially holding Chloe. He couldn't believe how tiny she was and he wondered if he was just as tiny. "She's so small." Aidan spoke after a minute of holding her.

"Isn't she? She so cute too eh?" Ginny responded.

"Yes very." Aidan smiled up at her.

Everyone let out a light chuckle. They found this to be one adorable sight. One small child holding an even more smaller child.

* * *

"Mother I'm home!" Draco called when he apparated into his house.

Narcissa came out of the kitchen wiping her hands on a dish towel. "Your home early."

Draco loosened his tie and slipped off his shoes. "I'm here only just for a bit. I have to head back to work in a half hour. Do you mind making me some coffee?"

Narcissa smiled at her son. "Not at all. Where will you be? In your office or in the seating room."

"Thanks mum. I'll be in the seating room."

Her smile widened. "Why do you even have an office if you don't even use it?"

Draco shrugged. "It doesn't have a fire place."

Narcissa nodded her head knowingly. Her son always liked working by a fire place.

"Is uh, Aidan still at his friend's house?" Draco asked.

"Yes he is. He should be home soon." Narcissa replied. She then turned around and made her way back to the kitchen.

"Oh mum." Draco called before going to the seating room.

"Yes dear."

"It would seem the potters will be having their child today."

"Well that's great news. You should get them a present and owl it to them."

"Yeah…I guess so." Draco said thus ending their conversation.

He walked into the seating room with his suitcase in hand and sat down on the sofa. He plopped his suitcase on top of the coffee table and opened it up. He grabbed a packet of papers and started to read over them skipping a couple of pages in between.

His mother came into the room and placed his mug full of coffee down on a coaster on the table. Draco managed to mumble a thank-you while still reading. Narcissa just smiled and left her son to his work.

After awhile Draco stopped reading and picked up his mug and took a sip of his coffee as he stared into the fire thinking. He then looked down at the coffee table for a moment and noticed the board game was still there. His eyes roamed the room some more and stopped at the leg of the coffee table. There was a little blue piece by the leg, a little hidden. Draco bent down and picked it up. He surveyed it and recognized that it looked like the thing on the cover of the board game.

He dragged the board game closer to him and studied the cover for a bit. He didn't understand what was so intriguing about a game named _Sorry_ and why anyone would consider it fun. He pulled the cover off and placed it face down on the table. He plopped the blue piece inside the box and then took out the board. He unfolded it and looked it over. It didn't strike his interest at all. It looked so plain and boring to him. He folded it back up and placed it back inside the box. He picked up the cover and was about to place it on top of the other half when something caught his eye. There were written words inside the cover. It was upside down, so he turned it around to read it clearly. He found out though, that either way he could read it, but he just couldn't believe it. He abruptly stood up off the sofa and strode down the hall to the kitchen.

"Mother, what's the meaning of this?" Draco began when he was in the kitchen entrance. "I thought you said he borrowed this from a friend." He held up the cover to the board game.

Narcissa looked up at him confusion, slithering around in her eyes. "That's what he told me." She answered him.

"Then why does this have his teacher's name written in it?" Draco seethed.

* * *

**Uh oh! Cliffy! What's going to happen! Dunt dunt dunnnnnnnnnn! I hope I can get the next chapter out before I leave. I wouldn't want to leave you in suspense for that long, lol. Until next time. ~BD**

**P.S. Don't forget to Review! =D**


	12. Chapter 12

**Ookie Dookie! This is the last chapter until I get back from Canada! Sorry it wasn't a speedy update like last time. Been extremely busy preparing for my trip. Anyways I hope you enjoy this chapter, and many thanks for the awesome reviews!**

* * *

**Where Do Young Witches and Wizards Learn Their ABC's? **

_I do not own Harry Potter_

**Chapter Twelve!**

Aidan felt like today was the best out of all the days he spent with his teacher. He got to be one of Ginny's supporters, he was able to hold Chloe, the Weasley family accepted him as one of their own, and he was treated to ice cream by Hermione afterwards. It felt great and he didn't want this day to end, but eventually it did.

Hermione took him home after the ice cream shop. When they appeared in front of the black gates Aidan felt a sudden chill that crawled up his spine. He looked towards his house and it almost looked uninviting. He got a bad feeling that sat in the pits of his stomach. He almost took Hermione's hand and asked if he could stay at her house, but of course he couldn't. He hesitantly opened the little gate opening. Hermione noticed this. "Is everything alright Aidan?" she asked him.

Aidan turned back to her. "Uh, yes everything is fine."

She looked questionable at him, but accepted his reply. "O-kay."

"Um, I had a lot of fun today. Thanks for taking me with you and treating me to ice cream."

Hermione smiled. "I'm glad you had fun."

Aidan smiled back at her and then turned back around and headed up to his house. When Aidan reached his front door, Hermione apparated back to her home.

Aidan entered his almost too quiet home. He would usually hear the shuffling of his grandmother's feet in the kitchen. He would hear the banging of pots and pans. He would smell a whiffed of what was being made and would almost taste it. He would usually feel the warmth from the kitchen, but all he felt was a cold draft. He almost turned right back around convinced he was in the wrong home. But then he heard an all too familiar voice.

"Aidan, please come here."

Aidan wanted to run upstairs, but he followed the voice to the seating room. The fire was going, but Aidan didn't feel any of its heat. The room was bright, but it almost seemed dark. He stopped at the foot of the sofa. He didn't look up. He just stared at the carpet.

"Aidan what is going on? Is it true that you've been going to your teacher's house after school?" the voice sounded hurt.

Aidan finally looked up. "I'm sorry grandma."

* * *

When Hermione got home she threw her bag on the floor and slipped off her shoes. She walked half dragged herself to her living room. She slumped down on her sofa thoroughly exhausted, but happy. She shifted herself so that she was now lying on her back comfortably. She fell in to her thoughts of the past events. She was extremely happy that Ginny had her baby today and excited that she was going to be the baby's godmother. They even shared the same month, birthday wise. She slowly started to drift off to sleep when a thunderous knock rapped on her front door. She quickly but clumsily stood up and hastily made her way to her front door.

She swung the door open and found a rather stiff Draco Malfoy with a menacing atmosphere surrounding him. He held the_ Sorry_ game at his right side.

"Malfoy?" her head quirked to the side. She couldn't believe her eyes. Why would Malfoy be at her door?

"Granger." He replied with a rock solid voice. He shoved the game board into her chest, which she almost dropped because of the amount of force he put into it. He strode midway into her house. He stopped at her beige sofa that faced her dark brown coffee table and adjacent to her brown TV stand that held her black forty-two inch TV.

'Why don't you come in?' she thought sarcastically. She closed the door and walked into her living room to place the board game on top of the coffee table. She then made her way back to him and stood a good couple of inches away from him.

Draco stood there silently staring hard at her with no emotion readable on his face, but something was there in his eyes.

Turmoil.

She decided to start the conversation seeing as he wasn't about to. "Do you need something?" she asked hesitantly.

Draco's eyes narrowed, but he didn't say anything. He kept silent for a whole minute. Hermione felt extremely uncomfortable with the silence and was about to ask again when he finally spoke.

"What the bloody hell is going through your mind Granger?" he asked looking at her like she had gone completely bonkers.

Hermione was taken aback. "Excuse me?" she asked confused.

"Who gave you the right to allow my son to deceive me?"

Hermione was now drowning in confusion. "What the bloody hell are you going on about?"

Draco's eyes darken with rage. His mouth turned into a snarl. "You know what the fuck I'm talking about! You deliberately had my son lie to me! And you have the nerve to act like you don't know anything."

Hermione was really confused. She didn't understand what he meant or why he was so angry. "Malfoy, I seriously don't know what you are talking about."

Draco looked ready to strangle her. He raised his right hand to his face and squeezed the bridge of his nose. "Has my son been coming here or not?"

"Yes…" she answered hesitantly, still confused.

His hand fell from his face. "Then you know what the fuck I'm talking about!" He barked. "My son's been coming here without my consent and you, you fully endorsed it!"

Hermione was still at a loss. "Malfoy, I don't understand…Aidan said he confirmed it with you."

"Oh stop playing innocent! Why the bloody hell would I let my son come here? It doesn't make any sense, so don't pull that bullshit with me."

Hermione was really struggling with this. "But…I…I thought since you knew about me taking care of Aidan, that it would make perfect sense…" she trailed off lost in thought.

"When? At school? Of course you have to take care of him there, it's your job, which by the way you are no good at seeing as how my son got into so much trouble, and that is another reason why it is totally ludicrous that I'd allow my son here after all those incidents that you should have prevented."

"Those incidents were not my fault! And I was not talking about school, I meant during the babysitter incident…he told you didn't he?"

Draco went thoroughly stiff. "You? You are that friend he was talking about?"

Hermione loosely folded her arms across her chest. "I guess…if he explained it that way."

Draco looked about ready to explode. "So, you knew about the incident and you didn't have the decency to report it to me right away?" He seethed.

Hermione looked down to the floor. She felt a bit guilty that she hadn't. She knew he had the right to know, but she feared telling him. She didn't know how he would react and she didn't what to find out. "Well, I, um…" she struggled to respond.

"Well what?!" He yelled. He was extremely agitated right now and couldn't stand her hesitation to answer him.

Hermione looked back up at him. "Well I was going to, but you have the tendency to overreact…" she answered honestly.

Draco gritted his teeth. "Overreact, overreact! That bloody fucking cunt was fucking her boyfriend on my sofa, while my son was home! And you didn't want to report it to me because you thought I would overreact? What the fuck it wrong with you?! It doesn't matter what you thought! You should have informed me right away! I'm the bloody fucking parent!" Draco's eyes darkened. " You even knew this, and that's why you had my son lie to me again!"

Hermione couldn't believe him. "Do you even hear yourself?! You're blaming me for Aidan not telling you the truth?!"

"My son has never lied to me before!"

"First time for everything." She threw back.

"It would have never been a first if you hadn't corrupted him!" he retorted.

"Oh please Malfoy! I bet he lied to you way before he ever met me!"

"Do not speak as if you know my son! You know nothing!"

"I know enough to say that you've been neglecting him!"

Draco's face fell, but his eyes still held a menacing storm. He slowly walked forward. Hermione stood her ground her arms still folded across her chest. She didn't move an inch not even when he was mere inches away from her face.

"You listen here, and you listen good." He began in a low threatening voice. "You know nothing, and you'll never know anything. And I'll make sure of it. I'm going to do within all of my power to switch Aidan out of your class, so you can keep your big nose out of our lives, you deceiving, conniving bitch!"

Hermione's face became distorted trying to hold back tears that were starting to form. "You can't do that! It's not fair!"

"I can do whatever I want!" he bellowed.

Hermione's arms fell. "You are such a fucking asshole! You don't know what you are doing to your son! He needs me and you are just too ignorant to see that!"

"He needs nothing from you! He has me and that's all he needs!"

"Has you? Has you?! You are not even there! You can't leave Aidan shut up in your house just because you're afraid of him wanting to be around someone other than yourself!"

"I'm not afraid of anything!"

"Then why are you making such a big deal out of this?"

"I am not! Any parent would be upset like this!"

"I seriously doubt it."

Draco's face turned into a dark shade of red. "Fuck you! This discussion is over!"Draco turned on his heels and stormed out of the house slamming the door behind him.

Hermione stood there frozen. She almost couldn't believe what had just transpired. She couldn't believe she was losing Aidan. She couldn't believe how much her heart ached. Tears made their way down her face slowly. She started shaking her head back and forth in denial, until finally her body went limp and she fell to the floor crying into her hands.

* * *

Aidan was now seated on the sofa next to Narcissa. He explained that he didn't mean to lie, but neither did he mean to tell the truth because he knew then that he wouldn't have been able to go to Hermione's house.

"Aidan, that still does not give you the right to deceive me, your father, and even your teacher." Narcissa confronted him.

Aidan bowed his head in shame. "I know…but I really wanted to spend time with her…even if it only lasted awhile…"

Narcissa looked at Aidan astonished. "Aidan, why is she so important to you?" Narcissa asked extremely curious as to why he became so attached to this woman.

He got a little fidgety struggling to come up with an answer. "I don't know…she's just…she's just very nice and fun to be around. She treats me like…like I'm…I'm"

"Her son."Narcissa finished.

Aidan nodded his head.

"You really want a mother don't you sweetie." She placed her hand on top of his head.

Aidan looked down at his fingers a bit embarrassed. "She is very motherly to everyone…I kind of wish that she was my real mother..."

Narcissa pulled her grandson into a hug and kissed the top of his head. "Oh Aidan you really love this woman don't you?"

Before Aidan could answer there was a loud pop in the hallway. "Aidan, come over here right now!" Draco demanded.

Aidan quickly pulled away from his grandmother's embrace and jumped off the sofa. He did not, however follow the command his father gave him. He just stood there frozen. He knew he was in big trouble when his father used that tone of voice.

Narcissa got up too and quickly made her way to Draco. "Draco, please not now. He's very sorry. Just drop it already."

Draco ignored her. "Aidan!"

Aidan listen this time. He hastily made his way to his father. He kept his eyes on the floor when he was in his father's presence. "Yes dad?" He quietly asked.

"What the bloody hell were you thinking?! You lied to me and you even lied to your grandmother and for what?"

"I'm sorry…"

"You better be little man. I just finish having an agitating conversation with your teacher."

Aidan looked up at his father alarmed. "You yelled at her?! But I was the one that lied, not her! She didn't even do anything wrong!"

Draco was a bit abashed at his son's reaction, but he didn't show it. "She is to blame as much as you are."

Aidan stomped his foot on the ground. "No she's not! She didn't even know!"

Draco felt sickly annoyed that his son was defending Hermione and couldn't help his cold domineering voice. "Aidan, stop arguing with me. You are in enough trouble as it is."

Aidan did as his father told him and stood there silently.

"This whole calamity should had never occurred." Draco continue. "And to make sure this situation does not happen again, you are no longer allowed to go to her house-"

Aidan's face became awry and he couldn't help but interrupt his father. "But dad-"

"But nothing! You are forbidden to go there!"

"Why not!" Aidan demanded.

Draco tried to steady his voice. "Because! You shouldn't be going there! She's a teacher, she has work to do and can't be playing around with you all the time!"

Aidan glared up at his father. "Sorry dad, but not everyone is like you!" He spat. " They can actually put time aside for fun during the week. It's not all work! Work! Work!" Aidan then turned on his heels and ran up the stairs.

"Aidan you come back down here this instant!" Draco yelled, but Aidan didn't listen. All you could hear was the stomping of his footsteps and the slamming of his door.

Draco wiped his hand against a small vase sitting on a near small table in frustration. The small antique hit the wall hard and smashed into little pieces. He was thoroughly pissed off, annoyed, and confused at the same time. He didn't understand why his son was so upset by this. It didn't make sense. Hermione Granger shouldn't mean anything to him at all. What is it about her that his son was willing to lie to him, to deceive him. He just didn't understand.

He turned around and faced Narcissa. "Mother! This is entirely your fault!" he began. "Why didn't you check who his friend was?! This whole mess could have been avoided!"

"Well, I assumed you already had done that being as he was there once before. I guess I shouldn't have assumed my son would've done that." She replied her tone indifferent.

"Oh don't give me that crap." Draco started. He made his way to the seating room followed by his mother. "So, what if I didn't. It doesn't change the fact that you didn't either and you sent him off there." He walked over to the fire place and placed his right hand on the wall over it and looked down into the fire his mind lost in thought.

Narcissa sat down on the sofa and looked towards her son. She stayed silent for a moment and then spoke. "Draco why are you so upset by this? Who cares if he found a friend in an adult. At least he has one. He was such a lonely child before."

Draco turned around and faced his mother. "What do you mean lonely? He has me doesn't he?"

"Does he? You are barely here. There is a huge difference between being a loving, caring father and actually being there for him."

"What that's suppose to mean?" he said rather harshly not liking what he was hearing.

"Draco, son, you are a great father, but at the same time you are not. You are barely here for Aidan and a child Aidan's age needs a parent available at anytime not just during the weekends. You can't catch up with Aidan in just two days. You are already so far behind." Narcissa explained.

Draco turned away from his mother and looked back into the fire. "Mother you don't know what you are talking about. When we spend time together he tells me everything."

"Then why didn't he tell you about Ms. Granger?"

"Because he knew what he was doing was wrong."

Narcissa shook her head. "No it's not. It's not wrong to crave someone's attention that is actually willing to give it."

"Mother you are here to give him attention."

"But for how long Draco? I'm only here until you find a new babysitter. He can't confide in me to be here all the time. I live in whole other country."

"There is the babysitters then."

"Aidan is not going to confide in total strangers. They are babysitters not mothers or fathers."

"But that woman is not his mother! Eventually she will stop giving him attention. Eventually she'll stop caring. Eventually she'll drop him on his arse in front of my doorstep crying."

"Draco are we talking about Ms. Granger or Aidan's actual mother?"

"It doesn't matter!" Draco faced his mother.

"Ms. Granger definitely doesn't seem the type to do that sort of thing. What are you afraid of? That she'll take him from you?"

"Of course not! She's not even related to him in anyway, she can't take him from me." He looked at his mother oddly.

"I didn't mean in that sense Draco…" Narcissa trailed off.

"Then what do you mean mother?"

Narcissa rose from her seat. "You started off too young, but I know you'll eventually get there." Was how she answered. "I need to start dinner and don't you need to get back to work?"

Not another word was spoken. Draco had enough on his mind and was glad that his mother ended their discussion because he didn't understand what she was talking about and he needn't be anymore confuse then he already was with everything else.

As soon as Draco went back to work, Narcissa went upstairs to Aidan's room. She knocked on the door and heard a faint 'go away'.

"Your father is back at work. Can't I come in?" Narcissa asked gently.

She heard a chocked out 'okay'. She open the door and entered his room closing the door behind her. She found Aidan sitting on the edge of his bed with tear stained cheeks. Narcissa sat down next to him and pulled him into a hug. He started to cry again, so she rubbed his back soothingly. "Don't worry. Everything will work out. I promise." She whispered.

Aidan just continued to cry and cry until he finally fell asleep in his grandmother's arms.

* * *

**So what did you think? Click the Review Button and let me know.**

**I hope everyone has a Merry Christmas/ Happy Hanukkah and a Happy new year! =D**

**I promise to start on a new chapter when I get home and post it ASAP!**

**Margaritama****: I really liked your observations =D, and yes I will get to Aidan's mother eventually. **

**HarryPGinnyW4eva****: WoW! My longest review ever!!! I really enjoyed reading it. I don't think I'll ever get bored of your reviews. Thank-you so much for your** **analysis****. =D**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hello Everyone! I'm back! YAY! I know I've been back since the 7****th****, but it took me awhile to get back into my writing mood and then to top it off I had computer problems. But anyways besides all that, I had an awesome time in Canada if you wanted to know. I hope everyone's holiday was super awesome as well =D. Now on with the story!**

* * *

**Where Do Young Witches and Wizards Learn Their ABC's? **

_I do not own Harry Potter_

**Chapter Thirteen!**

Hermione sat on her couch in her living room desperately trying to finish her lesson plan for tomorrow, but her thoughts always trailed back to the fight with Draco. It just kept replaying in her head, like a broken record. She wondered if he really meant what he said about removing Aidan out of her class or if he just said that because he was angry. And what was his problem anyway? What made him act so vulgar? Was it because he was still prejudice against her? But he got along fine with Harry, and well Ron was another story. She didn't understand at all.

There came a rap at her door that broke her away from her thoughts. She looked down at her cable box and the digital time showed a quarter past nine. She wondered who would be visiting her at this hour. She hoped it wasn't Ron drunk again. She couldn't deal with it tonight. He was suppose to give up drinking, but eventually he would slip here and there and today was a perfect excuse to go out drinking since he became an uncle today. She slowly got up from her couch and made her way to the front door. She looked through the peek hole and was bestowed upon a surprising sight. She almost didn't want to answer the door, but she thought it would be rude. So she took in a deep breath and pulled open her door.

"Good evening Mrs. Malfoy."

"Ms. Granger."

"Would you…like to come in?" Hermione asked awkwardly.

"Yes." Narcissa entered the house.

Hermione shut the door and faced her.

"I'm sorry that I've come at such a late hour, but what I have to say cannot wait until tomorrow." Narcissa explained.

"It's fine. We could talk in the living room. Would you like some tea first?" Hermione started leading Narcissa into the living room.

Narcissa smiled. "Yes I would love some. Black with two scoops of sugar."

Hermione made her way to the kitchen, while Narcissa situated herself. She quickly boiled some water and made the tea. She put both cups on a serving tray with a plate of biscuits. She placed it on the coffee table when she entered the room and sat across from Narcissa.

Narcissa took up her tea and took a sip before starting the conversation. Hermione did the same and grabbed a biscuit off of the plate.

"The tea is really good." Narcissa started.

"I'm glad you like it." Hermione lamely replied.

Narcissa place her cup down on the table and looked up at Hermione and studied her for awhile. Hermione nearly melted under her gaze.

"May I call you Hermione? It is such a beautiful name." Narcissa broke the silence.

Hermione eyes widen in shock, but quickly got back her composure. "Uh, sure. That's fine."

"And please call me Narcissa." She added. "Hermione, I've come tonight in order to fix the problems my son has created and also explain why he behaved the way he did. I don't want you to get any wrong ideas about my son. He honestly is a changed man, but he has yet to learn how to communicate with others without blowing his whistle if you know what I mean."

Hermione nodded her head and took a bite out of her biscuit.

"You see Draco has never been the type to say what he really feels. I know he must have said a lot of awful things to you that is because, it almost seems ridiculous, but I think Draco is threatened by you."

Hermione's face scrunched up in confusion. "Why do think Draco is threatened by me?"

"Well Draco was the only person Aidan depended on and Draco thought it would stay that way forever. You see outside of Aidan, Draco has nobody. He's been so busy raising Aidan that he hasn't been able to associate with anybody. And that's why he feels threatened by you, because he thinks he's losing the only one he has to you."

Realization dawned on Hermione's face. "Oh, but I'm not out to steal his son away. I was just helping Aidan out. He seemed so lost and I just really wanted him to find his way."

Narcissa stared directly into Hermione's eyes. "But now that Aidan has finally found his way are you going to stop being involved in his life?"

Hermione did not waver under her gaze. "No." She answered honestly. "As long as I'm able to, I'll stay by him and help him grow."

Narcissa let a smile slip her lips. "My grandson is quite fond of you and I can see why."

A slight red tint rose on Hermione's cheek.

"My son has forbidden Aidan to come here, and that greatly upset him to the point of tears. It just goes to show you how much you affected my grandson's life. He even talked back to his father, which amplifies my son's fear."

"Oh." Hermione said surprised. "I really didn't mean for this to happen, though Malfoy does need a huge reality check. I mean, I understand that Aidan is the only one he has, but it doesn't mean Aidan has to have only him as well. Malfoy needs to understand that Aidan is not going to abandon him just because he has a few friends he likes to hang out with."

Narcissa nodded her head. "I completely agree with you, but you know men, they are a little slow sometimes."

Hermione cracked a smile. "That is so true."

The room was silent for a bit as they both took sips from their tea.

When Narcissa placed her cup on the coffee table she continued on. "I know this might be difficult for you, but I would like you to try and forgive Draco for his brutality."

"Yes well, it will be a bit difficult for me. This is the second time he belittled me."

"Second time?"

"First time it was when Aidan was misbehaving. He had the nerve to blame me."

"Oh yes I remember hearing about Aidan's trouble at school. It would seem that Draco has the tendency to blame everyone but himself. Draco really needs to smarten up a bit. He has matured greatly in these few years, but he still has a little ways to go."

"I agree." Hermione laughed lightly.

Narcissa smiled. "He really needs to take a break from work. I think all the stress is clouding his mind especially his judgment on you. You are a very remarkable and caring woman. You put things aside in your life just to help out my grandson, and I know if you had other's in your class just like him you'd help them out the same."

"Um, thank-you. That is really nice of you to say." Hermione smiled brightly.

Narcissa smiled back at her. "Well it's getting late, and I've taking up much of your time." Narcissa said while getting up.

Hermione followed suit. "No, no. I'm glad you came over and had this talk with me. It helped relieve my stress."

"Well I'm glad I could be of some help."

Hermione led Narcissa to her front door.

"I'm really glad to have gotten to know you a bit better and I must I'm becoming quite fond of you myself. I would like it if you could have dinner with me Aidan sometime. Draco might have said Aidan cannot come here, but he never said anything about you coming over there." Narcissa said standing in the door way.

Hermione smiled. "Thank-you, I would love to. We could set a date later next week maybe?"

"That would be lovely. Thank-you for your time dear."

"It was no problem."

Hermione shut the door when Narcissa apparated. Her smile never leaving her face. She was now ready to tackle her lesson plans with all of her previous worries gone without a trace.

* * *

The next day at Draco Malfoy's home, Aidan was eating his breakfast at the kitchen table, while Narcissa was washing some dishes in the sink. Draco came down the stairs ready for work and entered the Kitchen.

"Good morning mum." He said when he entered.

"Good morning Draco." She smiled at her son from the sink.

'Good, she's not mad at me.' Draco thought. He looked towards his son. "Good morning Aidan."

Silence.

Draco sighed. 'He's obviously still mad…'

When he and his got into a fight, Draco usually apologized first, which helped ease out the foul atmosphere. He and Aidan would then make up and everything would go back to normal.

"Aidan…I'm sorry about yesterday. I didn't mean to lose my head like that. Can you forgive me?" Draco apologized.

Aidan continued to ignore him.

'Well this is new…' Draco thought. He son would accept his apology at this point.

"Aidan?"

"I'm not speaking to you." Aidan grumbled.

Draco looked at his son dissatisfied. "I apologized, didn't I?"

"It's not me you should be apologizing to."

"Then who should I apologize to? Your grandma?"

"No, Ms. Granger."

Draco looked aghast. "Aidan I am not going to apologize to your teacher, so you can get that thought out of your head this instant."

"Well then I'm not going to speak to you." Aidan said with a hint of finality in his voice.

"Fine Aidan, but this game won't last long." Draco said taking a seat at the table. He couldn't believe the nerve of his son, but it didn't bother him much because he knew that he already won this game. He son couldn't go a day without speaking to him, and then of course tomorrow starts their bonding weekend. He knew his son wouldn't want to miss out on that just because of a petty argument and his refusal to apologize to Granger.

"We'll see." Aidan said as he rose up from his seat. "Grandma, I would like to leave now please. I would like to get to school early and apologize to my teacher on behalf of a grownup who couldn't do it on his own."

Draco's eyes narrowed at his son. "Keep it up little man." Draco warned.

Narcissa dried her hand with a dish towel. "Alright Aidan, I'll take you to the school, so you can apologize on behalf of a grown man."

"Mother do not start." He said with his temper flaring.

Narcissa walked out of the kitchen with her grandson and a huge smile plastered across her face. 'This will be interesting. They are both equally stubborn. Who will give in first?'

* * *

It was a quarter 'till school started and Hermione stood outside her classroom door awaiting her students. More than half of them were already situated at their desks.

Hermione stared down the hallway and saw into the distance Aidan making his way to her. A smile crept onto her face.

"Good morning Aidan."

Aidan looked relieved when he found Hermione smiling at him.

"Good morning Ms. Granger." He said quietly. "I'm really sorry about yesterday and also about lying to you. I didn't mean for this to happen. I just really wanted to spend time with you." He apologized.

Hermione's smile widened. "You are most certainly forgiven. Don't worry your little head. What's done is done."

Aidan looked sadly up at her. "I'm also sorry about the mean things my dad might have said to you."

Hermione bent down to his level. "Like I said, don't worry your little head especially things that are going on between me and your father." She ruffled his head.

"Um, I'm also not allowed to go to your house anymore…but I still want us to spend time together…I was thinking maybe during lunch. I am off of punishment after today."

"Right you are and of course we can spend time together during lunch." Hermione rose to her proper height.

Aidan finally let a smile grace his lips.

"Well now get into class and get settled. We have a long day ahead of us."

Aidan nodded and went inside the classroom.

'I guess Draco was just blowing smoke…Aidan is still in my class so far.' She smiled triumphantly.

* * *

**In one corner stands Draco Malfoy and in the other Stands Aidan Malfoy! Who will win this test of stubbornity? Find out in the next chapter! Aidan Vs. Draco! **

**I hope you enjoyed! Please Review!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hey Everyone! I decided to post the next chapter this fast because so many of you were patient enough to wait for me to come back from Canada to continue my story! So SURPRISE! And ENJOY! MANY THanKS FoR ThE AWeSomE REviEWs!**

* * *

**Where Do Young Witches and Wizards Learn Their ABC's? **

_I do not own Harry Potter_

**Chapter Fourteen!**

Draco sat on his sofa in his seating room staring into the fire that was burning in his fire place. He was thoroughly exhausted and stressed out, which wasn't just from work. It had already been two weeks since Aidan had declared not to speak to him until he apologized to Granger, and to his distress Aidan kept his word. He thought, at most, this would last only two days, not two weeks. It killed Draco on the inside because he already forfeit two weekends with his son because of this whole ordeal. He knows nothing about what has been going on in his son's life, except for some things he heard from his mother.

At the end of the first week, Draco was really tempted to go and apologize to the woman, seeing as how his son was actually serious and wasn't going to give up, but of course his pride wouldn't allow it. And it was because of his pride that he was force to sit here alone on a Friday night, when he would usually be with Aidan doing something fun and relaxing.

Draco let out a heavy sigh. He leaned forward and rested his arms on his legs. He ran his right hand through his unkempt hair. He did understand that his son was right in a way. That he had to apologize to Granger. Over the two weeks he replayed the fight he had with her in his head. To his annoyance he realized that he did overreact a tad bit-well actually a lot. Being exhausted and stressed out tended to cloud his mind. He was pretty unfair to her and for some reason only her, well and Weasley, but he was another story. He figured out that the reason was obviously because Aidan was involved. When it came to Potter, it was just to deal with work and nothing to do with his son. When it came to Granger it has everything to do with Aidan and an overprotective father.

He would admit to himself, and only himself that he didn't like the fact that Granger was close to his son. And again he would only admit this to himself that he was jealous. Why? Well, because the mere fact that she gets to spend time with his son all week and got to know him better, when he, the father, only got a measly two days. The fact she was able to make his son laugh without hardly any effort. The fact that she was able to imprint herself into his son's heart. And now the fact that she is able to, through Aidan, make Draco Malfoy give up the fight.

He rose from his sofa and left the seating room to find his son and his mother. They were both in Aidan's room playing one of those muggle board games his mother bought.

"Mother" Draco said to make himself known.

Narcissa looked up from the board game, while Aidan openly ignored his presence by continuing to play the game like he wasn't even there.

"Yes Draco?"

"I'm sorry to interrupt, but I'm going to be borrowing Aidan for a bit. I have a certain errand to do that requests his presence."

Narcissa looked at her son with a great amount of curiosity. "Well, ok then."

Draco looked down at Aidan. "Aidan, go get a sweater on. It's cold outside."

Aidan looked up at his father suspiciously, but didn't say a word and did what he was told.

* * *

Hermione sat down on her living room floor grading papers and watching TV. She looked at the time and saw that it was six o'clock at night. She debated in her head whether or not to make dinner for herself now. She decided to wait another hour. It would give her time to finish grading the few assignments she had left.

When she reached Aidan paper she smiled. Even though he was no longer able to come to her house they still were able to hang out during lunch and now dinner. When Narcissa requested that she should have dinner with them one time she had to admit that she didn't take the woman seriously, that was until Narcissa came to her school a week and a half ago and asked if she could join them for dinner that day. It came to a great surprise to her and she accepted the offer without really thinking. When she was in front of Malfoy's house she got extremely nervous, how did she know if Malfoy might decide to come home early from work and find her there? She didn't want to get into another fight with the bloke. Though, to her great relief he never showed which thus helped here accept another invite. She had dinner with them about five times now and it was very good for her. She thought she'd be eating her meals alone for the next two weeks because of Ginny having the baby, she didn't want to intrude on her and Harry while they took care of their newborn. So it was extremely nice to have dinner with two people that she thought where extraordinary. She found out that Narcissa could cook, and really well, without using any magic, or house elves.

Hermione sighed. It was too bad that they had to do this all in secret because of Malfoy. Even though he was a big buffoon, she felt kind of bad for keeping this from him, and even having his family keep this a secret. She wished he wasn't such a stubborn git and would just understand that she just wanted to be there for Aidan and help him out, and was not out to steal him away. She even found out that he and Aidan weren't even speaking to each other ever since the incident two weeks ago. If this kept up, Malfoy's fear of losing his son was going to come true.

A sudden knock on her door broke her from her thoughts. She quickly got up off of the floor and went to her front door. She opened the door and was shock to see who was standing there, none other than Draco Malfoy. She almost had a heartache thinking he had found out about the secret dinners, but then her eyes found Aidan standing next to his father and relief washed over her.

"Good evening Granger." Draco greeted her politely.

"Uh, hi Malfoy."

Aidan just stared between the two adults.

"I'm here, due to my son's stubborn attitude, to apologize." Draco explained.

Hermione eyebrows rose up in surprise. "Is that right, your being force to apologize, by an eight year old?" she couldn't help, but taunt him. She felt kind of angry that Aidan, a child, had to force a grown man to apologize. Why couldn't he just do it on his own without being pushed. It's not even an apology when someone is force to apologize. He is pretty much lying through his teeth.

Draco eyes narrowed, but he kept his polite tone. "That is part of it. I also had time to think over what had transpired and I came to a conclusion that I overreacted. I was unfair to you and I'm…sorry."

'Whoa! Two surprises in one night. Draco Malfoy actual made a sincere apology.' Hermione thought astonished.

Draco waited patiently for her to respond…he felt that she was really trying his patience by taking long to accept his apology…or decline it. It didn't matter which she choose because his son never specify whether or not she had to except his apology only that he had to apologize to her.

"I accept your apology." She finally said.

"Well, then-" before Draco could finish Aidan tackled him with a huge hug.

"Finally! Took you long enough dad!"

Draco couldn't help, but let a smile grip his lips. He thought it would take awhile to repair his relationship with his son after this. Thankfully everything turned out fine. "It's your fault for being so bloody stubborn."

Aidan looked up at his dad. "You were just as stubborn."

Draco laughed…Draco Malfoy actually laughed and smiled…a genuine smile. Not a smirk or a sneer an actual genuine smile. Hermione was amazed. She was so amazed that her eyes nearly bulged out of her eye sockets.

Draco picked up his son, still smiling. "Come on, we'll go get a tub of ice cream and see who can eat the most."

"I will definitely win this time!"

Hermione couldn't help, but smile at the two of them. What weird ways they had at bonding. "You better not eat it too fast; you'll get a brain freeze." She commented.

Aidan laughed at her statement. "Don't worry, I already learned my lesson the first time."

Draco faced Hermione, his smile still there. "Well then, we'll be on our way. Have a goodnight."

Again she was surprised. "Uh, yeah, you too."

"Goodbye Ms. Granger!" Aidan waved at her.

"Bye Aidan." She waved back and then closed her front door.

She went back to her living room and settled herself down on the floor again. She looked down at the papers she needed to grade, but didn't feel much like grading them. Hermione's mind was occupied with certain thoughts of a blond haired man that she thought was a confusing piece of work.

* * *

It was Monday morning and Harry returned to work from his three week vacation. When he entered his department everyone congratulated him and welcomed him back. It took a great deal of time to get to his office, but when he got there he found Draco sitting at his desk already.

"Good Morning Malfoy." Harry greeted him.

Draco looked up from his paper work a little surprised. "Hey, I didn't know you came back today, I thought it was tomorrow."

Harry placed his briefcase down on his desk. "I was, but I decided to come in a day earlier than expected."

"Why the heck did you want to do that? Well, whatever. I'm glad your back, seriously. Working with the buffoons alone is a bloody nightmare. Especially that dumbbell you call a friend."

"Hey, hey, hey, now Malfoy don't gloom up the atmosphere. I've just got here." Harry grinned.

"Ah, whatever. How is your wife and buddle of joy doing?"

"They are both doing great. Lil' Chloe is just the sweetest little thing."

"Got a picture of her?"

"Yea." Harry opened his briefcase and took out a picture frame with a picture of Chloe already inside. He walked over to Draco's desk with it and handed it to him.

Draco took a moment to look over the picture. "She's really cute." He commented. He handed the picture back to Harry.

"She is isn't she?" Harry walked back to his desk and placed the picture right next to the one of his wife.

There was silence that settled between them when Harry was organizing his things. Once he was done he sat down in his office chair and looked over to Draco. He wanted to start a conversation on a subject that Draco might not be too fond of, but curiosity burned inside of his veins.

"So…" Harry began.

Draco looked over to Harry with an eyebrow raised. "So, what?"

"So, I heard about the confrontation you had with Hermione two weeks ago. I'm glad you settled the matter by apologizing to her."

Draco looked back at his paper work. "Oh, you heard about that did you now."

Harry smiled. "Well of course. Hermione is one of my best friends, and I happened to be married to one of her best friends, who likes to know what's going on every minute. Your name happened to come up a lot these past two weeks. Nothing good by the way, well until Saturday when Hermione told Ginny that you apologized. So my wife no longer holds a grudge against you."

"Well…that's good to know."

"What's the matter anyways?"

"Matter with what?"

"What do you have against Hermione?"

"I don't have anything against her…she just annoys me."

"Annoys you how?"

"Like how you are annoying me right now." Draco narrowed his eyes.

Harry chuckled. "I'm just trying to see things from your perspective. You don't have to get so moody."

Draco let out an exhausting sigh and dropped his paper work on his desk. He ran his hand through his hair. "It's just…" he began.

"Yes?" Harry urged him on.

"Well, I guess because she gets along with Aidan annoyingly well," _Shut up! Shut up! Stupid! What happened to only admitting this to yourself?_ "It sort of bugs me. Especially since she gets to spend more time with him then I ever do. She probably knows him better than I do right now, and well." _Stupid! Don't pour out your uncertainties to him. Malfoy's don't do that. They keep it all bottled up inside. So shut up!_ "It bloody well bugs me to the point of insanity. She's a total stranger digging her way into our lives. It's almost as if she's building a wall between me and Aidan. A damn wall I cannot break." _You just dug yourself a deep hole. How the hell are you going to get yourself out of this, dumbass?_

"Draco," _Whoa! When did he start using my first name?_ "I don't think Hermione is trying to barricade you from your son. She is spending a lot of time with him because he wants to spend time with her, and that is because he can't spend time with you. I think your son see's her as a parental figure. She is like a replacement when you are not there, and also someone new to get to know."

"Keyword Harry, replacement…" _when the hell did I start using his first name as well?_

"Well, substitute then. Hermione has a big heart and helps anyone that comes to her and well Aidan went to her. You can't hold a grudge against her for wanting to help out your son."

"Why does everyone keep saying he needs help, help from what?"

"Help from his loneliness."

"And thus another person telling me he is lonely when I'm obviously there. What is it that I don't see Harry?"

"You don't see that your son needs a friend other than yourself."

"Yeah well she's a grown woman."

"Yes a grown woman helping your son to open up more and make friends with children his own age. You have to admit that your son was a closed shell."

Draco nodded his head. "Well blame that on his mother. She abandoned him at a very bad age. Seriously when you are going to do something like that, it is done when the kid is still a baby…not three years old. It took months before he would even trust me and a year to forget that stupid bint." _When did Harry Potter become my therapist? This is indeed the strangest day of my life and it has only just begun._

"Oh. Who was his mother?"

"Nobody important."

Harry decided to drop that subject. "Well, anyways. If it really bothers you so much, I mean about Hermione spending so much time with Aidan, why don't you cut your hours, instead of ripping Aidan out of her life, it could damage Aidan terribly, and he might resent you for it. You won't have to worry your head so much and maybe the time Aidan spends with Hermione you can start to date again." _How did he know I haven't gotten laid in awhile…five years to be exact._

"But we are still buried to our necks in work."

"Even if you cut your hours in half, we'll still be on task for the new year. And if it helps I'll hire some more dedicated workers."

"Buffoons are more like it. Do you ever considered switching over you career to become a therapist?"

Harry laughed. "Nah, it's not really my calling."

"You'd make a lot of money. Should I pay for my session?" Draco let a smile slip on his lips.

Harry laughed again. "No worries, friends are free."

_Did I, Draco Malfoy, make a genuine friend just now?_

* * *

**The next chapter will take a couple of days or so. So don't expect it to be posted tomorrow.**

**For those who wanted to know, I went Montreal, Canada. Where I happened to be born =D. I had a lot of fun because I haven't seen some of my family members in four years and many of my cousins have grown a lot! I remember when they were tiny little people, and now they are all taller than me and I'm older than most of them…stupid short genes…lol =D. It was extremely cold some days, but it was ok…except for when we had to walk to far places. I almost thought my legs would break off with how cold it was, lol =D. **

**Anyways, I hope you like the progress of the story. Please Review! **


	15. Chapter 15

**Hey everyone! I hope you had an awesome week =D. Many thanks for the awesome reviews. Enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

**Where Do Young Witches and Wizards Learn Their ABC's? **

_I do not own Harry Potter_

**Chapter Fifteen!**

It had been a month since Draco had talked to Harry about cutting his hours. Draco decided that he would do just that, but waited a month in order to get a lot of work done to keep his mind at ease when he finally gave up his long hours. He still hadn't warned his mother or son. He wanted to surprise them along with some other news. He didn't know he would receive a surprise as well, when he got home early the day his hours were cut.

Draco got home around five o'clock Monday evening. The time his mother and his son ate at, but something was amiss. Instead of hearing two familiar voices he heard three of them. His presence seemed to have gone unnoticed since the loud chatter continued. He quickly dropped his brief case off to the side and slipped off his shoes. He shredded off his robes and quickly threw it into his office and made his way to the kitchen.

When he stepped into the kitchen Hermione was the first to notice him. She automatically clamped her mouth shut and stared at Draco with widened eyes. She looked like a deer caught in the headlights. When Narcissa saw Hermione's frozen expression she turned her head in the direction of the entrance. Aidan did the same and his looked was the same exact replica of Hermione's, but Narcissa smiled brightly at her son.

"Draco dear, your home early." She greeted him nonchalantly.

"I got off of work early." He replied still standing at the entrance.

"You should have warned me. We could have waited for you. We just started to eat not too long ago."

"It's alright; I knew that you would have already started dinner. I wanted to surprise you and Aidan. I have some good news."

"Oh really? Alright then, take a seat and I'll make you a plate of food." Narcissa got up and headed over to the stove.

Draco's eyes went back to Hermione, who looked like she didn't know what to do. "Hello Granger."

Hermione's eyes snapped up to his. "Hi Malfoy." Her voice was a bit low.

Draco sat down in the seat across from her. He looked to his right and his son sat there a bit more relax than before. "Hey Aidan."  
Aidan looked up at his dad and smiled. "Hey dad, how was work?"

Draco sighed and loosened his tie. "Boring as usual and a bit frustrating. We got a load of new employees and there are just as incompetent as the buffoons we have now."

Aidan laughed. "Don't worry dad you'll train them good."

"That's if they can actually learn."

Narcissa came back with a plate of food for Draco and placed it in front of him and then sat back in her seat.

"Thanks mum."

"Your welcome. Now, what good news do you have for us?"

Draco took a few bites of his food before speaking. "Well, I was hoping to tell you two first, but-"

Before Draco could finish Hermione interrupted him. "Maybe I should go."

"No, no, no. Stay there. It's fine. This actually concerns you too." He said before she could get up.

Hermione's eyebrow rose up in curiosity. She didn't know what he could possibly want with her.

"Anyways," Draco began. "I decided to cut my hours at work."  
"That would be good for you and Aidan." Narcissa commented.

"Not only that, it will be good for you also mum. I heard Dixon finished the house, and that everything is already set up in it."

Narcissa's eyes brightened up. "Yes, I can't wait to see it."

"Well you won't have to wait long, that is where you come in." Draco turned to Hermione.

Hermione looked at him confused. "Come in where?"

"I was wondering if you could perhaps look after my son until five o'clock during the week and sometimes on the weekend. Not long hours and of course I will pay you."

Hermione was extremely surprise by his proposal as was Aidan, and Narcissa.

"Um sure. I would love to, but you don't have to pay me."

"Of course I do. Your taking time out of your schedule to watch my son, it's only right to pay you."

"But I'm just ok with watching him. I don't need any money."

"Granger. I'm going to pay you no matter what, so stop declining." Draco used his tone of finality.

Hermione kept quiet after that, but huffed on the inside.

"Wow! This is great!" Aidan said excitedly, but he quickly turned to Narcissa. "But I'm going to miss you grandma."

Narcissa smiled at her grandson. "Don't worry I'll come by and visit now and then."

The room was silent after that as they ate their dinner. Hermione still felt awkward being there while Draco was. It was nerve racking in the beginning with Narcissa when she first ate dinner there, but this was somehow different and more uncomfortable. She guessed it was because they still weren't on friendly terms with each other. They may be politely when they happened to meet, but there was still this unknown silent battle going on between them. Hermione was the one defending herself, while he was doing all the attacking with his doubts and concerns. Yet, Hermione could tell that he was trying to disengage. He was especially taking a big step by allowing her to babysit his son, the whole reason why they weren't on good terms, but in the end it might be Aidan that puts a stop to the war.

"Wow mum, this is really good." Draco commented after eating half his plate.

Narcissa smile reached her ears. "I know, isn't it? Hermione made it."

Draco paused in midway chew and looked at Hermione surprised. "I didn't know you cooked. Do you mind feeding Aidan before he comes home? I'm not that good of a cook yet, and I don't want to make Aidan suffer a whole week of it."

Hermione was surprised yet again. _Draco Malfoy admitting to not being able to do something…hell must be freezing over._ "Uh, sure that wouldn't be a problem."

"Great."

"What also would be great is that you should take some lessons from her, since you have time on your hands now." Narcissa suggested.

Hermione looked at Narcissa with widened eyes. Was she trying to set her up with death? Teaching Draco to cook would probably kill them both. They'd be at each other's throats with carving knives.

"Maybe..." Draco actually looked thoughtful.

_The world is ending_, Hermione thought.

By the time Hermione got home it was eight o'clock at night. She and Narcissa talked a long time at the kitchen table, while Draco and Aidan went and did some father and son bonding. Narcissa talked about her boyfriend, Dixon and about the dream house he built her. Hermione found that extremely romantic. She was glad that Narcissa found this great guy, after putting up with Lucius for so long. Narcissa said that she did love her husband, but it slowly withered away because Lucius wouldn't change. He was so devoted to Voldemort that he suffered for it. At the end of the war he was sent to Azkaban and received the Dementor's kiss.

After talking with Narcissa, Aidan wanted to play a bored game with them. Hermione was thankful that Draco didn't join them. He had to write a report for work tomorrow. They played a couple of rounds before Draco came in and interrupted them. Aidan had to start getting ready for bed. Hermione took that as a hint to leave.

Once she was home she decided to take a nice hot bath. Her muscles were so tight and strained because of her constant alertness to Draco's presence in the house. It was not that she was scared of him. It was just awkward a million times intense. She sunk herself into her tub and relaxed her muscles. She smiled contently when she was comfortably situated. Her thoughts drifted back to Draco. She still couldn't believe that he actually requested for her to watch over his son. Maybe his head was already clearing up and he was actually using his brain. She laughed to herself at the thought. _Draco using his brain…yeah right!_

She still couldn't believe Narcissa suggested for her to teach him how to cook. Though, she would be helping out Aidan, but at the extent of her suffering. Then again, maybe it would be fun bossing Draco around for a day.

* * *

Narcissa left at the end of the week and returned back to her boyfriend and her new dream home. After that Draco fell into a routine, Wake up take Aidan to school, from there go to work, after work make a burnt meal for himself and wait for Aidan to return from Hermione's house and then bond with Aidan for a couple of hours, get some work done, make Aidan get ready for bed, sit in the seating room for a couple of hours watching the fire flicker, go to bed, then wake up and start all over again. It went on like this for a couple of weeks, and then finally Draco decided to date again. He had Hermione watch his son Sunday night and went out on a date with a woman that he met at a coffee shop. A little cliché, but he couldn't be too picky. At the end of the date he decided that he might need to be picky and stashed a mental note to never pick up a woman at a coffee shop again…they are a little too intense for him.

When he went to work Monday morning her was a little banged up from last night. He entered his office and plopped into his chair exhausted and sore. Harry came in not to long after him. He looked over at Draco who looked miserable.

"Had a rough night?" Harry asked him when he situated himself at his desk.

"You could say that." He replied sullenly.

"What, your date didn't go well? I thought it might have since you got home so late."

Draco looked at Harry suspiciously. "How the bloody hell would you know I got home late?"

"Hermione told me. "

"What? You guys don't have anything better to talk about except for my business."

"She just happened to mention it. She came by my house this morning to talk to Ginny and she looked a little tired. So I asked if she was alright and she explained that she went to bed late because the 'big git' decided to come home late."

"Oh…well it wasn't my fault. My date was a little intense. I was going to be home early since the date didn't go so well. The woman blabbered on and on about her ex-boyfriends and of course it's not something I want to hear. Anyways I dropped her home, but she invited me into her flat. I would have decline if I wasn't bloody well thinking I haven't got laid in five years, so why the heck not, it's not like I'm going to see her again after this... big mistake on my part. She was ferociously rough. She kept pushing me into walls and tables all the way to her bedroom. She was a bloody beast. And she wouldn't let me leave until I completely satisfied her, and as a Malfoy I had to do just that."

Harry couldn't help but chuckle a bit. "Poor you mate…but at the same time you should have decline."

"Yeah well I let my dick do the thinking…"

"Desperate men tend to do that."

"I'm not desperate…well at least not anymore…"

Harry shook his head and laughed. "So, are you just going to date to get laid, or do you have other intention."

"Why yes Dr. Phil, I have other intentions. I'm going to try to find a woman that I can actual have a decent conversation with and can be a decent mother to Aidan."

"She is already in your life…" Harry mumbled.

"Sorry I didn't quite catch that." Draco looked questionable at him.

"I said, what about love…don't you want that too?"

"I guess…but most importantly she needs to get along with Aidan."  
"Ah yes, but what if you two are not in love? You'll eventual break up. So you have to keep that in mind."

Draco rolled his eyes. "Yes, yes, yes Dr. Phil, any other advice you have?"

"Yes…ask Hermione to teach you how to cook. You can't keep eating charcoal for lunch and dinner."

Draco's eyes narrowed. "How would you know?"

"Unless you're eating dark chocolate for lunch every day, then I can surely guess that it is a burnt meal, and also concluded that you have burnt dinners, because I know Hermione makes Aidan dinner."

"Whatever Einstein…" Draco grumbled.

"Anyways it will be great. Women love a man that can cook."

Draco contemplated this. "True, but me and Granger in a kitchen with knives…blood would be spilled."

Harry laughed. "Well, not if you guys are civil about it…and isn't your relationship getting any better now that she is babysitting your son?"

Draco shrugged. "I don't know. We don't talk much when we see each other. only polite small talk."

"Well, then start striking up conversations with her. She is watching over your son. You should get to know her better."

"What's there to get to know? I already know she is a Know-it-all bookworm with a tendency to stick her nose where it doesn't belong. Impose in people's lives by making friends with their mother. She's a teacher and has three best friends….what else is there to know?"

"Are you still bothered by her and your mom being friends?"

"Not as much anymore…it's still weird though. Both my son and my mum adore her and she isn't even that special."

"But Hermione is special. You just don't know it yet. So, that's why you should get to know her more."

Draco rolled his eyes. "Yeah, yeah. I'll put it on my to do list."

Harry smiled. "You are a very interesting guy Draco." _And I think Hermione might like that about you._

"Well, I have to keep myself interesting, or nobody would take an interest in me." Draco smirked.

Harry laughed and shook his head. "Oh and Draco."  
"Yes?"

"My wife would like you to come over for dinner. Your son will be there too."

Draco thought about it. "I guess. I should have a decent meal every now and then."

* * *

It was after school and Hermione took Aidan to Ginny's house. It had been almost three months since they last had dinner together and Ginny invited them over. Of course Hermione would help prepare the meal. They were both in the kitchen cutting up vegetables, while Chloe was asleep in her crib in the living room, and Aidan watched TV.

"Ok, we need to talk Hermione." Ginny began.

Hermione stopped cutting and looked towards her friend. "Talk about what?"

"Your dateless life for one"

Hermione rolled her eyes and went back to cutting. "Ginny I already told you that I'll date when I want to. Just right now my job and Aidan is taking up most of my time."

"I understand that, but you still need to date and have someone in your life. You are already twenty-seven years old. You are going to want a family soon."

"Yes, but I don't have the time right now."

"Well, that brings up topic number two…don't yell at me though." Ginny voice was a bit low.

"Did you set me up with someone on the internet again?"

"No."

"Then I promise I won't yell." Hermione simply stated.

"Ok, but remember, you promised."

"Yes. Yes. Now get on with it."

"I was thinking that you should probably consider dating….Malfoy."

Hermione spun around and faced her friend. "Sorry, date who?" She felt that her ears somehow betrayed her because she couldn't have heard what she thought she had just heard.

Ginny looked to the side to avoid eye contact. "Malfoy." She mumbled.

"Ginny, I can't quite hear you. Date who?"

"You should date Draco Malfoy." She said loudly and clearly.

"Are you crazy?!" Hermione yelled.

"You promise you wouldn't yell."  
"I don't care what I promise. Are you insane woman? You want me to go out with captain asshole?!"

"Wait, wait. Hear me out."

"You got one minute missy."

"Well, you see I know you love Aidan and I know he loves you too and I think it would be great if you could be in his life and stay there, but also it would good for Draco because you are such loving woman and that's perfect for him."

"Are you crazy? Yes I know I love Aidan and I don't want to part from him, but me and Malfoy…that's never going to happen, he is an arrogant, overbearing, possessive, egotistical prat!"

"Oh whatever you find that extremely sexy in a guy."

"I do not! And especially not in that man."

"Oh please Hermione. You love it when a guy is possessive and a bit dominant. You know it turns you on."

Hermione's face flustered. "Ginny! I do not!"

"I know you well Hermione, so you can't lie to me."

"Whatever Ginny, if it was any other guy, then yeah, but this is Malfoy we are talking about."

Ginny rolled her eyes. "Come Hermione, you know he is really good looking and I heard from Harry that he keeps in shape, which means he has a smexy six pack and you like guys with abs."

"Like I said before Ginny any other man, but Malfoy."

Ginny huffed in annoyance. "You know you are attracted to him. You missy, are in denial."

"Aug! I'm not in denial!"

"Yes you are. You see you are not seeing past Draco the asshole from school."

"Hey are you forgetting that he was an ass to me just a couple months ago?"

"The man apologized to you and he was extremely stressed out. I would like to see you think straight while under a lot of stress."

It was Hermione's turn to huff in annoyance. "Ginny, even if I considered dating Malfoy, do you really think he'd date a plain boring person like me? Come on get real. All Malfoy looks for is a woman with big tits and a nice ass."

"Hey, you may not have big boobs, but you do have a nice ass. Draco is a changed man and he's looking for someone that will be good with Aidan, and is not brain damaged. You fit the bill. And I bet ill-tempered bookworms turn him on."

Hermione shook her head and smiled. "Ginny you are so weird."

"Promise me you'll just think about it"

"Fine, fine, fine."

Ginny smiled. "Alright now we should probably get dinner started. Vegetables are definitely not going to feed three hungry men."

"Three hungry men?"  
Ginny smile reached her eyes. "Didn't I tell you? Draco is coming over for dinner too."

Hermione's eyes narrowed at her friend. "You are joking right?"

Ginny ignored her question and placed a pot of water on the stove top to boil.

"Ginny!"

* * *

**So what do you think? Click the magical review button to tell me! =)**

**xINFAxREDx, I put the part about Lucius just for you =). You're the only that asked about him, lol.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Sorry this chapter took so long to be posted. I was busy these past two weeks. I'll try not to let this happen again. Many thanks for the reviews, I loved them all. They are what keep me writing and motivated =). Enjoy!**

* * *

**Where Do Young Witches and Wizards Learn Their ABC's? **

_I do not own Harry Potter_

**Chapter Sixteen!**

"Alright. Everything is all set on the table. Now we just wait for the working men to get off of work." Ginny stated when she reentered the kitchen. Hermione was washing the dishes and Ginny went over to help her by drying them.

Hermione frowned at a particular dish causing Ginny to look at her strangely. "What's the matter?" she asked. "Are you still mad that I invited Draco over? Come on now, get over it. What's done is done. No use in being all grumpy."

"It's not that, I was just wondering if Ron was coming too. I hope you invited him or else we won't here the end of it for at least a month."

"Of course I invited him too…without telling him who else is coming." She grinned wickedly.

"You should have told him." Hermione's frown deepened. "This will just give him an excuse to be in a pissy mood… This is going to be the worst night ever."

"No, no, no. It's going to be the best night ever. You have to keep a positive attitude. Plus Harry and Draco are becoming friends, so it's only right to invite him over to dinner once and awhile."

Hermione's eyes narrowed at Ginny. "Is Harry in on this too? Are you guys planning something together?"

Ginny put a hand to her chest and looked appalled. "No, why would you think that? Harry really likes the new and improved Draco, and plus they are working together most of the time it's only natural that they'd become friends. Don't try to insinuate that this is all to get you together with Draco. I just suggested it ok. There is no conspiracy going on to get you to go out with him. It's your choice, not mine to make. I'm just giving you a little push is all. Nothing out of the ordinary."

Hermione knew Ginny had a point, but she was still awfully suspicious. She had a feeling they were up to something and no amount of convincing her that they weren't was going to change her mind. She knew that she is going to have to be on her guard around the two of them especially while Draco was around.

"I still don't understand why this git is here Harry! Who the hell invited him?" The women heard Ron's loud voice coming from down the hall.

"Well the boys are here." Ginny announced when she dried the last dish.

"Whoopee." Hermione drawled sarcastically. "Ouch!" she cried when Ginny pinched her side.

"Smarten up you." Ginny said before leaving the kitchen.

Hermione Childishly stuck out her tongue at her back before following her.

"Ron shut up already." Harry groaned annoyed with his best friend.

Ron wasn't going to give up so easily. "But Harry, come on. I already have to work with the guy, why do I have to eat with him too? Aren't I tortured enough already."

Draco stood in the doorway looking around Harry's house. "You know I'm standing right here, right?" Draco said without looking in his direction. His attention was on a painting in the hallway.

"Shut up, nobody cares." Ron shot back.

"Ronald, I care. Now stop being rude to my guest." Ginny demanded when she appeared with Hermione at the front door.

Ron grumbled, but kept quiet. Hermione smiled at him and shook her head causing him to let a small slip his lips. This exchange didn't go unnoticed by Draco whose eyebrow rose slightly.

"I'm glad you were able to come Malfoy." Ginny smiled at him.

His attention immediately went to Ginny. "Thanks for inviting me." Draco gave a polite smile back.

"Dinner is ready. Everyone can head to the dining room, while me and Hermione get the children."

"Alright, follow me gentlemen." Harry said. He led them to the dining room, and Hermione and Ginny went to the living room where Aidan was being hypnotized by the large 'black screen of surprise' as he liked to refer to it. Hermione grinned widely and picked up the remote control and turned off the T.V. Aidan sprang up from the floor, his usual reaction, and stared at the T.V. hoping it would turn back on, but it didn't to his disappointment. Hermione and Ginny giggled. Aidan had the same reaction every time they did that. He never figured out how to work the T.V.

"Aidan, your dad is here." Hermione informed him.

Aidan turned and faced Hermione, the T.V. immediately erased from his mind. "He is? Where?"

"In the dining room of course silly. Remember you are having dinner with us?" Ginny pointed out.

"Oh yeah." He said in realization. He went straight to the Dining room to greet his father, while they stayed behind to collect Chloe.

"Hermione you pick up Chloe and I will carry this to the dining room." Ginny picked up the small crib when Hermione lifted up the sleeping Chloe into her arms. They walked to the dining room and Ginny placed the crib to the side, but within her vision. Hermione carefully placed Chloe inside of it. When their task was done they made their way to their seats.

"Alright everyone dig in." Harry announced when they were seated.

Everyone piled food on their plates. Harry started a conversation with Draco and Hermione and Ron started talking. Aidan kept quiet and ate his food. He was extremely hungry and didn't feel much like talking. Ginny just smiled and watched everyone. She couldn't wait to put her plan into play. She caught Harry's eye and winked at him, and he in turn smirked. She couldn't help but feel excited. She knew this was going to be the hardest, yet fun matchmaking challenge she was ever going to do. That is why she had to include her husband to assist her. She would ask her brother, but she knew he was going to be against the whole thing. She figured he'd help without even noticing he was. Especially the fact that he dated Hermione would help out a lot with Draco's jealousy when he finally figures out he was attracted to Hermione. The big dope didn't even know it, but Ginny could tell by the way he kept glancing at her whenever she laughed at Ron's horrible jokes. It almost looked like Ron and Hermione were a couple, though unknown to Draco there was no more chemistry between them. She couldn't help feel bliss at the thought. _This is going to be so much fun. I can't wait to take action, _She happily thought. Oh how she felt extremely mischief right now.

"This is really good, Mrs. Potter." Draco complimented her when his conversation with Harry ended.

_And now it starts, _Ginny thought excitedly. "Oh don't bother complimenting me, Hermione did everything."

Draco eyes widened in astonishment. "Really?"

Hermione frowned knowing very well Ginny did as much as she did preparing this meal. "No I didn't. You helped too Ginny." She denied. _What is she up to, _Hermione thought suspiciously.

"Don't spare my feelings. You should take all the credit." Ginny turned to Draco. "I just basically stood there and watched her cook. You should take some cooking lessons from her."

Draco raised a brow. "Why would you say that?"_She's the third person to suggest that…_

"Well, Harry told me you are quite fond of _Dark Chocolate_" she emphasized the words Dark and Chocolate. "It's not healthy to eat that every day."

Draco's eyes darted to Harry. Harry shrugged lightly as if to say, _What? She is my wife_.

Ron looked at Ginny as if she had gone mental. She shouldn't care if he was slowly killing himself by eating dark chocolate, nor should she suggest that Hermione should teach him. Was she trying to get Hermione killed?

"Oh stop teasing him. He doesn't need someone to teach him, and at least of all not by me." Hermione interjected.

"What are you trying to say Hermione? You think Malfoy can't be taught," Ginny's eyes held a glint of mischief. "Or maybe you are trying to say that he's not worth teaching."

"No! I didn't mean anything like that." Hermione couldn't believe Ginny was putting words in her mouth.

"Oh, but you were thinking it."

"No I wasn't."

"Man that's a big burn mate. Hermione doesn't think you can handle her intense lessons." Harry chuckled.

"Harry!" Hermione looked at him in disbelief. _I knew I should have been careful around them when he was around._

"Come on now leave her alone. She doesn't have to teach someone that can't learn." Ron supplied to the disagreement not aware that he was helping Ginny's and Harry's plan.

"Yeah, she'll only get a headache." Aidan pitched in fully aware of the situation.

Draco looked at his son with astonished eyes. "Aidan, are you agreeing with this buffoon?" Ron's eyes narrowed at Draco when he uttered the insult.

"Well dad, you've been at it by yourself for three years now and nothing has changed one bit. You come out with charcoal all the time."

Hermione couldn't help but burst out into little giggles along with Ginny. Harry chuckled lightly and Ron let a smirk rise on his face.

Draco's face fell into a deep frown and he glared at everyone at the table. "Fine." He started. He turned to Hermione. "Granger, may you find it in your time to teach me to cook?" he asked her. _Wait what? Did I just ask her to teach me? Where was my head? Oh yeah, it was brooding the fact that my son thinks I'm incapable of learning…Damn, I can't take back my words now. I hate it when I act on impulse. _

Hermione's eyes widen in shock. She couldn't believe he actually asked. She didn't want to say yes, but she knew she had to or else it would be as if she was applying that he couldn't learn from her. She really wanted to strangle Harry and Ginny for putting her in this situation. How could they? She wondered. Weren't they her friends? They were suppose to look out for her not toss her into a burning building.

She tried to put a smile on her face, but she knew she was failing miserably, so she made teeny tiny smile. "Sure, why not." She finally answered him.

Draco looked at her questionably hearing a hint of sarcasm in her voice, but ignored it. "Great." _Just frigin' great._

"Hermione you should give him a lesson this weekend. I could watch over Aidan, if you don't mind Malfoy." Ginny suggested.

Hermione glared at her friend wanting so much to shut her up. "What a great suggestion Ginny." _I'm going to kill you when he leaves._

"Yeah that would be good." Draco agreed. _Perfect! Nice suggest Harry's Wife. Ruin my weekend. Good one._

"Who's up for dessert?" Harry asked with much enthusiasm.

_I'm up for kicking your ass_, Hermione venomously thought.

* * *

**Soooo, what did you think? I hope it was to your liking. I think there is only a few more chapters to go for this story, not really sure yet. Please review and if you haven't notice this is actually my first officially romance story. Hopefully I'm doing well.**

**Next chapter will be the cooking lesson: Draco and Hermione. One on one. No interruptions. Will someting occur? Hmmmm. Maybe, stay tunned and find out next time on Where do young witches and wizards learn their ABC's? =)**


End file.
